Light and Darkness
by tpcb000
Summary: Amy is now a successful designer, but still remembers her dear friend Shadow who died 4 years. When she is rescued by a crimson hedgehog she is shocked to find who he turns to be.
1. Unexpected Rescue

Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story now please don't be to harsh, but I do except criticism.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters

It has been 6 years since the death of the brave villain turned hero Shadow the Hedgehog and everyone has gone their separate ways. Sonic now 20 is still protecting to world from evil and lives in a penthouse in New York. He has gotten a bit taller and wears a green jacket, a white shirt, blue jeans, and his shoes our still the same. (By the way everybody wears clothes now) Tails, now 18 works as G.U.N.'s head airplane and vehicle designer. Rouge, now 21 stop longing for the Master Emerald 3 years ago, she is now working along Tails as one of G.U.N.'s top agents. Knuckles, now 20 still protects his Master Emerald, but has found sometime to stop some evil. Cream lives now living in California with Amy and now owns her own bakery, oh and she is 17. Amy, 19 spent the first year mourning Shadow's death she soon found her courage to open her own design studio and now one of the most famous designers in the United States. She still prays for Shadow everyday.

February 17, 2008 Amy's Design Studio (9:56pm)

_"Hmmm? Should I make it gold or silver?",_ thought Amy as she was making one of her new designs.

"I'm going to leave for the night Amy you should too it's getting late and you know how dangerous it gets around here at night." said he faithful assistant Emily. Emily was a peach colored cat with long wavy hair with wild colors in them. She would always be wearing a T-shirt that had a positive message on it such as "No more War" or "Save the Polar Bears!", but she always put her little touch on the T-shirts.

"Yeah, I'll leave when I finish this last outfit.", Amy said. Amy was much more mature now then she use to be when she was a simple fan girl chasing Sonic. Her hair has become much longer than it was it is about 2 inches below her bust. She traded the old red dress and headband for more fashionable designs. Today she was weaing a black pencil skirt with white button down blouse and long strand of pearls around her neck her was held up in a bun with two chop sticks in it.

"Well have it your way, but remember to keep you cell on you!" Emily said in a warning kind of tone

"I promise mom I'm sure I'll be alright." she said in a joking tone. Emily giggled and soon left Amy spent another 2 hours finishing the one design she was one (Hey things like this take time) She would have continued to work on it until she saw the time and realized she had an important meeting in the morning. She packed up her things put her grey coat on and was about to take off until she realized it was raining.

_"Great! This is perfect it is dark and pouring!"_Amy quickly remembered that she had an umbrella in her office. She quickly got it and made her way to her apartment. All was good until she heard foot steps behind. She looked behind her with the corner of hair eye and saw nothing.

_"Get a hold of yourself! Your fine"_ That's what she thought. She heard the footsteps become louder and she picked up her pace. She heard the footsteps becoming quicker. She immediately broke into a sprint and was about to make it to the other side of the street when her heel broke(I know what a way to go) she was lying in the middle of the road when a truck started to honk at her.

"AHHHHH", she screamed. But then she felt some strong gloved hand pick her up and then she saw a bright green light. All of a sudden she opens her eyes and sees she's in front of her apartment. She was still being hold by the strange figure(bridal style) she looked up at the figure and only saw a pair of crimson eyes staring right back at her. She didn't know why but the way he looked at her with compassion and yet his eyes were still a mystery it made her blush. The stranger then let her down and ran away. He was fast that it made her come out of her tight bun.

_"Who was that? The way he touched me and looked at me was something I never experienced before, but it seemed so familiar?"_ she lost her train of thought when Cream suddenly opened the door.

"Amy why are you just standing out here? and why are you clothes all dirty?" Cream said with confusion. The rabbit that was known as a baby was no longer she had became a women with beautiful body and face but she still had that sweet personality that she was known for and also still had Cheese her beloved chao.

"My heal broke and I fell I was just looking how the stars are looking so beautiful tonight." Amy said with nervous smile hoping Cream would believe it.

"Ok? But you better get in here a changed before you catch a cold!" Cream said in her motherly tone. Amy walked to her room and took a shower and changed into her silk pajamas. The whole entire time she kept thinking about that mysterious figure and his eyes.

_"I can't tell Cream she would never believe me! Why was this man so familiar? The vision of his eyes is still in my head and It won't go away!"_ Amy was starting to get really upset because just the thought of him kept her up all night while she knew about her important meeting! She manage to get about 3 hours of sleep and woke up and had 3 cups of coffee. Cream left a note on the fridge saying...

_Dear Amy,_

_I have gone to work early today and won't be back until late. I left some sweets in the fridge for breakfast for you. By the way, Sonic called he is in town and wants to meet up with you! He said call him back at 555-2482. Good Luck with that and your important meeting!_

_ Cream_

_ P.S. Can you pick up Cheese after work it not please call me!_

_"Sonic is in town! Maybe it was him who saved me, but wait he has green eyes while this man's was red?" _Amy soon started to get a headache from all that going through her mind she quickly got changed and rushed to her office. Her meeting lasted the whole morning and she almost fell asleep like 10 times. Luckily Emily was right next her and made she would stayed awake.

"That meeting was soo boring!" said Emily as she quickly removed her jacket revealing one of her famous T-shirts. Today's said, "Unborn babies are still people!"

"So do you want to go to lunch?" asked Emily

"Uhh, I'm actually meeting an old friend for lunch." said Amy hoping that she wouldn't ask who it was.

"Ok, that's cool." said Emily calmly

_"Phew! Out of the clear"_ thought Amy as she let a sigh of relief escape her lips.

Emily quickly noticed this and started to get suspicious. "Wait a second is this old happen to be a certain blue hedgehog named Sonic?" Emily asked with a smile across her face.

"Uh, No! N-no! Of course not it's it's uhh-" Amy was trying to think of name as fast as she can when Emily cut her off.

"Oh yeah, it's him" she said with pride knowing she was right. "So...is something going to happen?" she asked with a wink

"No, I may still have a little crush, but it will probably go away with this lunch. Besides we both moved on he probably has a girlfriend." Amy said in a stern tone while she was getting her purse and coat ready to leave.

"Whatever." Emily said giggling at Amy

Amy rolled her eyes and was off to the Maple Leaf Cafe' to meet Sonic the first time in 2 years. Thoughts were racing through her mind at 100mph her heart kept beating faster and faster as she got closer. When she was there she saw a certain familiar face the face of her former hero. He had noticed her and smiled and waved at her. She took her coat off and sat down across from that famous blue face.

"Hey Amy! How have you been I here your real big in the fashion industry now!" Sonic said with his signature smile

"I'm been good I'm actually leaving with Cream not far from here. But, what about you still fighting crime I see!" Amy said trying not to sound stupid.

Sonic was starting to talk about some of the adventures his been on since the past 2 years. He kept going on and on about himself. Amy became very bored very quick

_"What did I ever see in him he is so self-absorbed!"_ Amy thought while she was waiting for her food come. It seemed like days when it was actually 2 hours Amy's phone suddenly went off _"Thank God!"_

"Hello?" said Amy

_"Hey Amy! I just wanted to tell you that boss gave us the rest of the day off!"_ said no other then Emily

"Oh, your saying I have to come back to the office quick?" said Amy trying to sound convincing for Sonic

_" What? I just sai- Oh! It's going that bad huh? _said Emily quickly getting the memo. That's one of the main things she liked Emily she quickly pick up on things.

"Yeah, Uh-Huh, I'm coming right now!" Amy said hanging up her phone. "Sorry Sonic, but they need me back at work"

"Oh, no problem Ames it's what you got to do, but hey we should do this sometime again!" Sonic said with excitement on his face

"Uh, yeah it was real fun I'll be sure to call you." Amy lied she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible! She got out of her seat and was about to leave when Sonic said...

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell everybody is coming to town and we're all going to meet up tomorrow night! See you there!" Sonic quickly past her and dashed off through the city.

Amy was so excited she would be reunited with her friends. She couldn't wait for tomorrow!

February 19, 2008 Amy's room (7:45pm)

Amy was looking at herself in the mirror seeing if she looked ok. She was wearing a black cocktail dress with her half up half down. She wanted to look good for all her friends. Cream was going to meet her there because she was going over there straight from work. Amy grabbed a coat out of her closet and grabbed her purse and was on her way to the cafe'. Amy noticed it was very dark out she wondered if she should call a cab, but changed her mind and decided to walk. Amy was about a block away when she heard a something in the bushes.

"Who's there?" she said with fear. "Come out! I'm warning you i have a weapon! (0f course she was talking about her Piko Piko hammer)" Amy started to become very scared when the noise got louder. Her legs started to shake, when all of a sudden someone put there hands of her mouth! She wanted to scream but couldn't the stranger turn her around to face him. When she opened her eyes she saw those familiar eyes, but this time she saw the person behind them.

"S-shadow!"


	2. Shopping Shock

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the hedgehog characters

"Oh My God! Shadow your alive! But how? I can't believe this how is this porssi-" Amy was quickly cut off when Shadow put his finger to her mouth.

"SSSHHHH! Stop talking so god damn loud!" Shadow said in a stern but not threating voice. Shadow was wearing a black sweater, black bagging pants with a chain hanging out of his pocket, a leather jacket, and instead of the classic white gloves he had fingerless black leather gloves. Amy couldn't believe what she was seeing. Shadow! Shadow the Hedgehog was in front of her own eyes. His eyes were focused on hers and she suddenly felt her face become warm like she was blushing. Shadow quickly noticed she was blushing and was kind of surprised by it, but he didn't show it in his face. He quickly picked up Amy (bridal style) and used chaos control to transport them to the park where they can talk in private. Once there Shadow looked around to see anyone, when he was sure he let go of Amy and let her talk. He already know she was going to ask.

"Shadow! How are you alive?" she asked in a whisper. Shadow gave off a tiny smirk and looked up to the moon.

"You see when the ARK incident happen I thought for I was dead. I was floating in space, feeling my body become numb when suddenly I saw a light. I swear it was God calling me to heaven. Then all of a sudden my body started to regain it's feeling and the light soon became brighter sooner than I thought I became engulfed by the light. When I regain conscious I was in Japan. I kept having visions of my past and what happen on ARK. The only person I really remembered having some interest in me was you. So I found you and here we are now." Shadow said all this in a flat tone. Amy just stared at him in awe, when he looked back at her she quickly turned away trying to avoid blushing again.

"I can't believe that your back! I mean when you "died" I went into mourning I felt so much in grief. I guess you should know that everybody has split up, but I was just on my way to meet all of them. You should come!" Amy said in excitement.

Shadow heard this and quickly snap back, "No Amy I can't be seen now! It will cause to much commotion." Shadow tried to keep his tone calm

Amy looked at him confused, "But I can't just leave you here, Do you even have a place to live?" asked Amy

"No, bu-" Shadow was cut off by Amy being her protective self.

"No way you are staying with me and I'm not taking no for an answer!" Amy said demandingly. After she had said that she quickly thought of Cream and what she would say. Cream was never the biggest fan of Shadow. She would always be terrified when she saw him. Then she thought of a great solution, her apartment complex had and extra under Amy's name (They thought she wanted two) She could move out and Shadow could stay there until he finds a place.

"Ok, your coming with me!" Amy said. "But I sh-" Shadow stopped when Amy turned around and gave him a look like she was saying that she couldn't live without him. Shadow gave in from some reason he couldn't say no to Amy.

(Shadow's P.O.V) Cream's Apartment (8:16 pm)

She took me to her apartment and quickly called what I'm guessing is that rabbit girl. She was telling her she couldn't make it tonight and that she had to move out because she felt like she was taking to much space in their apartment. I was a little impressed I didn't think that Amy Rose could lie that well. I was sitting on the couch just starting to relax when she put a box in front of me and said,

"Start packing!"

I just started in her room packing all her pictures when I noticed a picture of me and her at what it looked like Knuckles's birthday party. She was hooking onto my arm and giving sweet smile. I couldn't help but smile at this picture. Why was I feeling this was? Was she always this appealing to me? And why did she care so much? I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts when she walked in the room. I quickly put the picture in the box along with the others and sealed it up.

(End of Shadow's P.O.V)

Amy told Shadow to start moving the boxes to the other apartment and try to move quick. While Shadow was doing that Amy decided to change she couldn't possibly move her stuff dressed like she was. She figured Shadow was long gone. She took off her dress and shoes and quickly looked for something comfortable to wear. Shadow all of a sudden walked in and red came on his cheeks and eyes widen.

"Amy I'm sorry I was just-" he quickly ran out of the room still noticing he had a blush on his face. He couldn't believe it! He saw Amy Rose naked! He didn't see much because she quickly covered up. Shadow was kept thinking about when all of a sudden he looked.

"_Oh shit! I got to get out of here before she comes out!' _Shadow looked around trying to look for a box anywhere luckily he found on and quickly ran out of there.

Amy was totally embarrassed. She couldn't help, but to laugh every time she thought of Shadow's face when he walked in. She quickly changed in some sweats and gather the remaining boxes and headed to her new home. When she opened the door she saw Shadow sitting on a box. He quickly got up and looked away from her. I was really awkward the first night. Shadow slept on the couch while Amy slept in her bed. Amy had no problem getting to sleep. But Shadow kept think about Amy.

_"Why did I agree to stay here? Why does she have to have such beautiful eyes? And why did I get turned on by see her?" _These thoughts kept going on through his mind when he finally manage to fall asleep.

In the morning Amy woke up and went straight to the kitchen. When she came down the hallway she quickly notice snoring, but not loud snoring but nice quiet and kind of cute. She saw that Shadow was looking kind of cold. She grabbed a blanket and put over him. Today was her day off and she quickly called Rouge.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Rouge! How are you doing?"

_"Amy! I'm doing good. Why weren't at the cafe' last night?"_

"Uh... I was feeling a little sick, but now I feel much better?" Amy said nervously.

_"Oh. Well I was going to go shopping today I was wondering if you wanted to come?"_

"Oh Yea-" She quickly looked over at Shadow. "I can't just leave him here, maybe he would want to come?" "Rouge I would meet you there say around 3:00?"

_"Yeah, That's great! See you there! Bye"_

When Rouge hung up Amy notice Shadow waking up. He was mumbling something that she couldn't quite make out. When all of a sudden Shadow fell of the couch dragging Amy down with him. When Shadow opened his eyes he notice Amy on top of him. Amy opened her eyes rubbing her head and saw Shadow staring a her. They both quickly got up and looked away from each other(avoiding them from looking each other blushing)

"So... Shadow do you want some breakfast?" Amy asked quickly trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

"Uhh... Sure I'm just going to take a quick shower." Shadow said quickly rushing to the bathroom. Shadow needed to get rid of all these thoughts. He quickly hoped in the shower letting the warm water get rid of his problems. When he stepped out he noticed there were no towels. He opened the door slightly to see if the box of towels was outside. He quickly grabbed one without being noticed. He put on his pants and realized he left his shirt in the hallway. He stepped out and saw that Amy put in on the arm rest of the couch. He went and grabbed it. Amy was mixing some eggs when she saw Shadow walked in without his shirt off. She was shocked and dropped the eggs on her rob. Shadow looked over at her confused.

"Are you ok?" Shadow asked in a flat tone.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine." trying to hide behind the counter so he wouldn't see her cover in egg. He stepped out on the balcony and she quickly rushed to her room and realized the she had no other rob. She just figured that she could go out in her night gown.

_"Shadow won't mind." _She said returning to the kitchen. Shadow just stared out wondering why was he so confused and why was acting this way. He back in and went into the kitchen to grab some coffee when he noticed Amy in her night gown. She didn't pay to much attention to him when he walked in. He tried to walk by her without looking at her when suddenly he slipped and landed on his ass.

"Ow Damn What the hell did I slipped on?" Looking around rubbing his back. Amy automatically went over to him to see if he was ok. Shadow was fine but his pants were dirty. He had nothing else to change into and Amy thought this was the perfect way to get him to the mall.

"Shadow we have to get you some new clothes." Amy said while she was eating breakfast.

"Why what's wrong what with I'm wearing" He said looking at his clothes.

"Nothing, but you can't just wear one thing. Listen, I'm going to the mall today with Rouge we can get you some new clothes there" Amy said look down at her plate.

"Oh no no no Hell no! I told I don't want to see anyone yet!" Shadow said sternly.

"Shadow, calm down it's Rouge. Rouge was a really good friend of your's and she'll be really happy to see you." Amy said while getting up from her chair.

"Amy, no I told it would cause too much of a commotion!" Shadow said finishing his last of food.

"Please! Pretty Please! For me?" Amy said looking at Shadow with those big emerald eyes.

_"Ah shit, here it goes the look again. Why does every time she look at me like that I do anything. Well, maybe getting some new clothes won't be so bad." _Shadow quickly looked down and mumbled "fine."

"Yay! You won't regret Shadow I'm telling you." Amy went walking off to her room to change. Leaving Shadow by himself. He quickly thought of Sonic and what he was going to say. He knew everyone else would be fine, but he knew Sonic would make a fit like the punk ass he is. Shadow quickly put his air shoes (hella cool) and waited for Amy to come down. Amy came down a few minutes later and they both left.

(Amy's P.O.V) The Riverview Mall (3:10pm)

It was strange Shadow didn't talk to me much when we were in public. I wonder what is behind those flaming eyes. I quickly turned to see Rouge waving at me, but then stop when she saw Shadow. She was totally in shock. I could see her mouth drop from a mile away. We quickly went up to Rouge and she quickly hugged Shadow saying

"I can't believe it you alive! But how?" Rouge asked confused.

While Shadow was explaining I thought about how Rouge just hugged Shadow. I felt a little pist, but didn't understand why? I knew Rouge and Shadow were just friends and Rouge liked Knuckles, but why was I feeling jealous? After explaining I told Rouge about Shadow's clothing problem and she was willing to help. Rouge had great fashion sense for men. We both picked out great things for Shadow. Of course Shadow only liked dark clothes mostly red and black clothes. When we were done we were walking to the food court when Shadow all of a sudden stopped walking. It looked like he was in a trance. Rouge then made the same face. They were both sensing something, but then to floor started shaking. Rouge quickly grabbed all the bags and ran to the nearest store. What the hell was going on? Then..

BOOM!

Shadow quickly grabbed me and put me where Rouge was. I saw a giant robot with metal clamps with electric coming out of them. Rouge quickly called Knuckles telling him to bring Tails and Sonic. Of course the robot controlled by Eggman. It's been 2 years since I saw him last. Suddenly I saw Sonic ran in and was completely shocked, but not by the robot, but by Shadow.

(End of Amy's P.O.V)

"What the hell? Your alive?" Sonic was completely shocked and he was mad. Shadow just ignored him for now focusing on Eggman.

"HAHAHA! It's seems that the famous hedgehog duo is back together, but it doesn't matter you will fail, my ultimate plan for taking over the world will happen!" Eggman had yelled out moving his robot towards them. Shadow automatically started to attack it with spin dashes while he kept yelling at Sonic to do something.

"Sonic! Get the fuck over it! I'm alive now help me destroy the robot before he starts to killing people!" Shadow continue attacking the robot when Tails and Knuckles showed up. Tails noticed Sonic just in a state of shock. He saw Shadow and instantly figured out why was he so shocked. He ran over to him while Knuckles helped Shadow attack the robot.

"Sonic! Sonic! Snapped out of it!" Tails yelled at him (Btw his voice cracked) shaking the same time. Sonic was finally out of it and began attacking it. He was still pist to find out that Shadow was alive. He didn't have any likeness for him. He couldn't stand him.

"HAHAHA fools! You will never defeat me!" Eggman said. He notice Amy on the side and knew that Sonic will get distracted and he will be able to hit him. "Hmmm, whose this" He grabbed Amy with one of the claws.

"Let go of me Egghead! Amy screamed. She was trying her best to free herself but his grip was to tight. Shadow noticed Amy was in trouble and grabbed his chaos emerald out and he used chaos control to switch him for Amy. He was now in Eggman's grasp and Amy was shocked how he did that for her. But he wasn't worried because he chaos controlled out of his grip (I'm not going to be stupid saying he won't be able escape when he obviously can). He then did a chaos blast to end it before Eggman killed anyone. Eggman was sent flying into the air, all the citizens cheered for the heroes. But they all left the mall so they can talk to Shadow. Knuckles was high fiving Shadow and giving his friend props. Tails was also joining in along with Rouge. Amy noticed that Sonic didn't seem so happy. She walked over to him while Shadow explained how he was alive to Knuckles and Tails.

"Sonic are you ok?" Amy asked in her sweet voice. Sonic couldn't stand everybody giving all their attention to Shadow, his former rival. Sonic was starting to pout like a 5 year old. "You know Sonic I'm getting tired of this!" Sonic confused looked at her like what the hell?

"What the hell are you tired of?" Sonic said pist at Amy still pouting.

"I'm tired of you acting like a self-centered baby. Sonic your 20 is start you acting like(I know the line used a lot)!" Amy said looking at him serious.

"You know what I think? I think you should shut your little bitch mouth!" Sonic was about to push her, but Shadow stepped in and pushed away from Amy.

"Hey back off Faker! You should never talk to Amy like that!" Shadow said to Sonic who just rolled his eyes. Everybody else looked at each other wondering if they were going to start a fight.

"Don't be all noble Shadow! It's not like even care for her!" Sonic said to Shadow which really pist him off then he blurted out...

"Well, I do care for her!" Shadow couldn't believe what he just said, but he didn't show on his face he just continued to glare at Sonic. Everybody just gasped Amy just looked at Shadow wondering how long he had.

"Yeah right, Face it your just an loner ass who she doesn't care about, I bet Maria didn't even liked you she probably just felt sorry for a dumb ass like you!" Shadow got so pist he about to punch him when Tails stepped in the way trying to stick up for his best friend, but it was hard for because also thought what Sonic said was just messed up.

"Hmph your lucky this time Faker!" Shadow just walked off trying to blow steam off.

"Shadow wait, don't leave!" Sonic looked back to see who said and it was who he feared Amy.

"Don't waste your breath Amy he just a loner!" Once Sonic said that Amy ran over to him and slapped him dead smack in the face!

"That's for Shadow!" She hit him again on the other cheek. "And that's for calling me a bitch, Asshole!" Amy ran after Shadow leaving Sonic pist and everybody worried.

_The Park (5:20pm)_

This was the fifth place that Amy checked she still saw no sign of Shadow. She was started to become very worried until she saw him sitting on rock looking at the sky. She approached him carefully.

"Shadow are you ok?" Amy said in her most sincere voice. Shadow looked at her from the corner of his eye and just continue to look up at the sky.

"I'm fine Amy don't worry about me." he said in a flat tone. Amy sat next to him looking at him wondering why is he so opposed to telling me what's wrong.

"Shadow it's ok if your upset you should know that what Sonic said about Maria isn't tru-" Shadow cut her off still looking at the sky.

"Of course I know it isn't true, he just said it to me because he was upset." Shadow said to Amy, but in his tone changed a little like something else was wrong.

"Shadow if you know it's now true then why are you upset?" Amy asked hoping he will answer her telling her the truth.

"I'm not upset! I just needed time to myself is that so God damn hard to understand?" Shadow said in a voice that intimidating, but Amy didn't take it she still wanted to him.

"Shadow, you don't have to put your guard up with me. I care for you and want to help you." Amy said trying to look into Shadow's eyes.

Shadow was upset like Amy said, but it wasn't about Maria. He was upset how Sonic said Amy didn't care for her.

"_Why am I so upset? I know I care for her because I don't want her hurt, but does it mean more than that?_", Shadow kept thinking about it and it became very silent between the two of them. Amy kept staring at Shadow trying to get him to look at her and tell her what was wrong with him.

Shadow sighed, "Amy listen I'll be fine, I was a little upset, but I am ok now." Amy didn't buy it. She pulled his face to look at her and she said

"Shadow, can you please tell me what's wrong I want to know why you were so upset." Amy looked at him with those eyes that made him do anything for her. He looked down and sighed knowing that she won't give up until he told her he looked back up at her.

"Amy I was upset because...I was uh...what Sonic said...y-you know." Shadow said hoping Amy will take that answer, but he already that she wasn't stupid. She looked at him with a look like she didn't but it one bit. Shadow just sighed and had to face her and tell the truth. "Ok Amy I was upset because Sonic said about you not caring about me." Shadow looked down he didn't want to see the reaction on Amy's face.

"Shadow, why would you think I didn't care about you. Your one of mine closest friends and I wouldn't anything to happen to you." Amy said looking at him with sincerity. Shadow looked deep in those emerald eyes for the first time without looking away.

"I know that now." Shadow said with a small smile. They both walked home content. When they came home it was silent between them, but not awkward it was a peaceful silent. Amy went to her room and lied in her bed thinking about Shadow and what he said.

"_He really was upset because of me? This is different, I would of never thought that Shadow would care about me." _Amy thought about this for the next hour. She got up and went to the living room and saw Shadow sleeping in peace. She lied down next to him putting her head on his chest. He noticed this, but didn't mind. The two fell asleep happy, little did they know that someone was watching them...


	3. Sonic the Green Hedgehog

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters.

_Sorry about all the spelling and grammar errors on my previous chapter I promise to do better._

_"What?! He's staying with her! How could she do this to me?"_ Sonic was hiding in a tree by Amy's apartment spying on what she was doing. _"This is horrible how could she end up with that heartless fool!" _Sonic was looking in disgust at his supposed girl sleeping next to a person like Shadow. Shadow's ears twitched at sound outside. His eyes shot open and he got up trying his best not to wake up Amy. Sonic saw Shadow get up and heading to the window, he started to panic trying to figure out what to do. _"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit what am I going to do?"_ Sonic was freaking out so much he fell of the tree and landed on his face. He heard Shadow opened the window and he stayed as quiet as he can. Shadow looked out of the window trying to see what was making so much noise. Shadow would of did a more thorough job of trying to figure it out, but went back to bed because he was so exhausted. Sonic mumbled to himself, "You will surely pay Shadow the Hedgehog!"

_Shadow's P.O.V The next morning (9:20am)_

I awoke and turned my head to see Amy lying next to me facing the other way. I almost forgotten she came here last night. I just took it that she wanted to sleep here because she wanted to make sure I won't leave. I got up trying to make sure not to wake her and made my way to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. I leaned against the kitchen window taking mild sips of my coffee. _"What was that strange noise I heard last night? It sounded like someone was outside." _I pondered this for awhile thinking I should of went outside to see what it was. I started to hear moaning when I saw that Amy was starting to wake up, her eyes shot opened and they were quickly placed on me.

"Good Morning Shadow!" She said as she got up. She started to make her way to her room, as she was walking away I studied the way she moved. They way she walked, the way she said my name, the way sh- Ah snap out of it why are all these sudden feelings happen when I see her. This is not who I am, I am the Ultimate Life Form I shouldn't be distracted with a girl, especially one like Amy Rose.

_End of Shadow's P.O.V._

Amy walked back in the room and started to make breakfast for herself.

"Shadow are you hungry do you want something?" Amy asking while she was waiting for her toast to pop up.

"No I am fine. I'm going to go for a run, I'll be back soon." Shadow said as he got his shoes on. Amy said bye and he ran off to the park. He was doing a slow run while he was thinking about many things. About Amy, Sonic, and how everybody else is. He needed some advice so he headed for Knuckles house. Knuckles was the closet friend he had between everybody else.(There both kinda of the same) He knocked on Knuckles door which he quickly answered.

"Hey Shadow? What's up?" He was confused why he came so early to his home. He let him in and Shadow sat on his couch.

"Hey Knuckles I need you to help me with something." Shadow said looking at him straight in his maroon wide eyes. Knuckles looked at him confused he never ask for help from Knuckles.

"Ok, what's the problem?" Knuckles asked as he sat next to Shadow.

"You see I've been staying at Amy's and for some reason every time she looks at me I get this weird feeling and I just can't help but caring for her. I don't know what the hell is going on!" Knuckles was shocked by what Shadow has told him, he obviously knew that he liked Amy, but he just couldn't believe it. Shadow was never good with feelings and didn't understand what Knuckles already know. He knew what was the feeling of love, but he never felt it before.

"Are we talking about Amy, Amy Rose?" Knuckles asked in disbelief. Shadow just looked at him with a confused looked.

"Yeah?" Shadow said in a 'duh' tone. Knuckles began to laugh and Shadow just looked at him with even more confusion.

"My God, you love Amy." Knuckles said between his laughing. Shadow just looked at him in shocked.

"No I don't!" Shadow said in a frustrated tone.

"Tell me this when ever she looks you in the eye do you get a knot in your stomach?"

"Yeah?"

"When she ever wears something that looks really hot on her do you start to blush?"

"Yeah?"

"And when ever she smiles at you with pure sincerity do you just feel at peace even if your upset?"

"Yes!" Shadow started to get a little annoyed with the questions.

"Don't you see? You obviously love her!" Knuckles said looking at him straight in the eye to prove he wasn't lying. Shadow just looked down with his mouth open in shock. _"Do I really love her? Is Knuckles right?" _These thoughts continued to swim through his mind. He finally got up and was about to leave when a smirk showed up on his face.

"Is that Rouge's purse?" Shadow asked Knuckles with the smirk still on his face. Knuckles face turned red and his eyes widened. "I see you have been getting it on with her." Shadow said with a wink trying to do his best Sonic impersonation.

"That's not Rouge's that's uh... uh... MY SISTER'S... yeah my sisters!" Knuckles said as fast as he can.

"You don't have a sister." Shadow said looking at him about to burst out laughing. Knuckles quickly pushed him out of his apartment before he said anything else. Shadow just stood outside laughing and rapidly started to run back home. Still thinking about what Knuckles said. Could he be right? He walked in and noticed Amy wasn't in the room, he would of thought that she would still be home. _"Did I take that long?" _Shadow looking at the clock. It only has been half hour since he left.

"Shadow is that you?" said Amy from her room.

"Yes, where are you?" Shadow asked as he looked around.

"I'm just changing I thought we could go for a walk through the city so you could get familiar with it." Amy said hoping Shadow will be up to it. Shadow didn't like to go to the city, it was crowded and everybody would stare at him. Shadow was automatically going to say no when Amy walked in. Shadow mouth dropped but not a lot. Amy was wearing a dark magenta tank top with a turquoise on underneath it, some dark boot cut jeans with dark magenta pumas, and a dark magenta sweatshirt that ended an inch after her bust. It may sound not that great, but Shadow never seen her like this _casual,_ she would always be in that red dress our work clothes, but it made her look _cute?_ Shadow instantly snapped out of it and just looked her in the eyes and said..., "Sure." in a dream like voice. _"What! Why did you say yes? You're stupid!"_ Amy jumped for joy and grabbed Shadow by the wrist and walked out and headed for the city.

_Tails Workshop (12:49pm)_

"What does he have I don't have?" Sonic screamed while pacing the room.

"He's calm." Tails said while working on one of his latest inventions. Sonic was glaring at him, but Tails didn't notice and continued to work.

"I'm serious Tails, why is he even over there? Doesn't he have his own home? Why would Amy turn to him? I'm her hero!" Sonic continued to rant on and on about Amy and Shadow when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Tails said while wiping oil of his gloves. "Hey...!" Tails didn't say Amy because Sonic will want to know where she was and continue to bug him. "You need what?...But, I hav-...Fine I'll be there in a few...Bye" Tails hung up the phone and grabbed his backpack and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Sonic said looking annoyed while he sat on the couch. Tails stopped and couldn't figure out what to say.

"Uh... I'm going to Cream's." Tails said nervously not looking at Sonic.

"Oh, I'll come with you." Sonic said while getting up fixing his jacket.

"NO! Uh...she wanted me to come alone." Tails said turning around looking at Sonic who had a confused look on his face which turned in a smirk.

"I see what's going on Tails. You don't have to lie." Sonic said sitting back down on the couch and putting his arms behind his head.

"Y-you do?" said Tails confused and afraid.

"You and Cream are going to get it on." Sonic said with a chuckle. Tails blushed at how Sonic said that about him and Cream. I mean he liked Cream, but was always afraid to ask her out. "It's good to see you finally got the courage to ask her out buddy." said Sonic giving a thumbs up and a wink to his best friend.

"Uh...yeah sure? See ya Sonic." Tails said running out the door as fast as he can before Sonic said anything else about it. He started to fly over to the city thinking about what Sonic said. _"Great, now I have to do something about that. I can't just avoid it Sonic will get suspicious. AH! I have to her ask her out soon. Don't be a wimp Tails just do it! Be a man!" _Tails continue to try to build his confidence as he landed by the giant fountian in the center of the city and waited for Amy. When he saw that she was with Shadow he was shock Shadow even came along. "Hey Amy! Hey Shadow!" Tails said while waving to them.

"Hey Tails! Long time no see! Did you bring what I asked you to bring?" Amy said while looking at her old friend. Amy and Tails always been good friends, Tails would always help Amy no matter what. Shadow looked at Amy confused by what she just said. What did Tails have?

"Yeah! I brought it, but why do you need it?" Tails said looking through his backpack trying to find it.

"You'll see, I don't need it now I'll get it later." Amy said while pulling Tails hand out of his backpack.

"Ok? What are you guys doing here?" Tails said zipping up his backpack.

"I'm going to show Shadow around the city." Amy said with a big smile on her face.

"Are you serious!?" Tails said in utter shock that Shadow will let Amy do this to him.

"What? What's wrong with that?" Amy said putting her hands on her hips looking at Tails. Tails looked at Shadow who just shrugged his shoulders like he was saying don't even ask.

"Oh nothing." Tails said looking down trying his best not to laugh. Amy noticed and just raised her eyebrow thinking about something she could do to get back at him.

"Oh, well if you're going to be like that I guess you can come too!" Amy said while pulling his wrist and walking.

"But I got to get to-" Tails said and stopped when Amy turned around and glared at him. "Ok! I'll go just stop staring at me like that." Tails never liked Amy's glares it was very scaring it even shocked Shadow a bit. Shadow snickered and looked at Tails who just gave him a look like 'shut up'. Shadow and Tails didn't know where Amy was taking them. Tails then noticed where they were going and tried to get out of Amy's grip, but it was too strong. "Amy please don't take me here. PLEASE!" Tails begged, but Amy just smiled and continue to walk. Once they reached the place Tails was trying to avoid Tails sighed as they all walked into Cream's bakery.

"Shadow this is Cream's bakery I thought we stop by since Tails wanted to be so funny." Amy looked at Tails with a smirk on her face. Tails was praying that Cream wouldn't be here which most likely wouldn't happen. Cream walked in the room as her happy self, she already knew Shadow was alive and tried to avoid eye contact with him. She walked out with her apron on covered in flour.

"Hey guys! What are you guys doing here?" Cream said in her very cheerful voice. Amy looked at Tails then back at Cream.

"Oh, well me and Shadow saw Tails and he just wanted to stop by to see you." Amy said while Tails looked down not letting Cream see his blush.

"Oh! That's great well you guys can sit anywhere I'll be back." Cream walked back into her kitchen while the three walked to a table by the window an sat down.

"I hate you Amy." Tails said crossing his arms trying to get rid of his blush.

"That's what you get for laughing!" Amy said crossing her arms. "Anyways you have to ask her out eventually." Amy said while Tails just sat there and looked out the window.

"Wait, Tails you like Cream?" Shadow asked trying to figure out was going on.

"Well, you se-" Tails said but was cut off by Amy.

"Of course he does, but he just to afraid to ask her out." Amy said while looking at Tails who looked out the window again.

"What are you afraid? It seems like she likes you." Shadow said while looking at Tails who just look back at him thinking he was crazy. "Come on, what's the worst that can happen?"

"She could say no!" Tails shot back at him.

"She won't say no! Trust me she likes you." Amy said and shut her mouth when Cream walked back in the room and sat next to Tails who blushed. "So how's the apartment?" Amy asked Cream while she was looking at Tails trying to give him the memo to ask her out now. Tails started to get warm and a bead of sweat came down on his forehead.

_"Just do it! If she says no you guys will still be great friends! Do it! Do it! DO IT!!" _Tails gulped and sat up and looked at Cream. "Uh...Cream can I talk to you for a second?" Tails said trying to sound calm when he was about to explode from the nerves building up inside of him.

"Sure Tails!" Cream got up from her seat and walked away for the table. As they walked away Amy turned her head trying to watch what will happen, but trying not to be obvious. Shadow just looked from the corner of his eye trying to seem not interested when he was.

"Uh...Cream I-I asked you to come here because I-I-I-I" He continued to stutter on and on when Cream finally stop him and looked into his sapphire eyes.

"Tails is something wrong? I've never seen you act like this." Cream said with deep concern. Tails started to blush when she look deeply into his eyes with her amber eyes. Shadow saw the way he was acting and it reminded him of how he acted around Amy. He looked away to the window and thought about the way he acted, what Knuckles said, and everything that has been going on. Did he really like Amy?

"Cream we've been friends for a while and I wanted to know if you would...go out with me?" Tails said giving a nervous smile and trying to sound like he was in control and this wasn't hard for him. Cream's eyes widen as she just stared at Tails eyes. Her mouth became ajar she couldn't believe that Tails liked her. She always admired him, but she never thought he would like her back.

"Uh...Tails I'm really sorry to say..." Tails looked down in sorrow knowing he was about to get rejected. "...but I can't go out with you..." Tails was about to say something when he heard something that shocked him. "Tonight." Tails looked up to see Cream smile and he became so happy that Cream was just kidding.

"Don't ever do that again!" Tails said in relief and hugged Cream. They were now officially a couple! Amy giggled in delight to see her two best friends finally together. She stood up and grabbed Shadow by the wrist and walked out waving bye to Tails who was still hugging Cream. He smiled back and mouthed the words 'Thank You'.

For the next few hours Shadow and Amy went around town walking in and out stores. Shadow was trying not to act the way he has been for the past few days, but it was all going wrong. When they were in the pet shop he looked away her eyes and was starting to walk when he step in dog poop, then when he tried to be released from Amy's grasp his hand always swung up and hit him in the face, and probably the most embarrassing thing that happen to him was when they were at dinner and he spilled soda on Amy. Amy laughed, but he was embarrassed by it so much. It seemed the more he tried not to embarrass himself the more he became embarrassed.

Finally at the end of the day headed to a cliff that faced the beach. It was so romantic, the sun was setting, flowers were around them, the water was shining, and they were together. Shadow sat near Amy trying to keep as much distance as possible.

"Isn't it beautiful Shadow? This is a perfect end to a perfect day." Amy said happily when she lied down to see some stars and orange and purple clothes.

"Perfect? This day was less than perfect." Shadow said referring to all the embarrassing things that happen to him. He continued to look straight at the sunset.

"It wasn't even bad Shadow. I loved today because I finally got to spend sometime with you." Amy said, but then wish she could have said something less stupid. She felt the same way as Shadow the whole day. Even if Shadow didn't noticed she was embarrassing herself today too. Shadow laid down next to her and looked at her emerald eyes.

"You thought today was fun?" Shadow said as he turn his head to the sky and put his arms behind his head.

"Well yeah, sure it wasn't perfect but I had a lot of fun." Amy said as she sat up to see that the sun was already gone and the moon was shinning on her face. Shadow sat up and looked at her, with the moonlight on her she look twice more beautiful than she was. For the next few minutes they just stared at each other until Shadow finally looked away. Amy notice something was off and she just wanted him to tell her. Amy grabbed Shadow's hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. Shadow still didn't look at her, but he intertwined there hands. They both looked at the stars for awhile, then Amy fell asleep. Shadow picked her up and looked at her sleep.

_"She looks like an angel." _Shadow then ran back to Amy's apartment and laid her in her bed and kissed her on her forehead. He walked out of the room thinking why the hell he just did that.

_The next morning (9:30am) _

Amy woke up and realized she had work. She didn't want to go and leave Shadow here. Amy got dressed and grabbed a cup of coffee. Shadow was still sleeping and snoring louder than usual. Amy couldn't help, but laugh. Shadow ears twitched and woke up to see Amy about to leave.

"Hey where are you going?" Shadow said yawning and getting up for the pull out bed.

"I have to go to work today, do you want to come?" Amy said knowing he wouldn't want too.

"I'll stay here. I wouldn't want to bug you while your working. I'll probably just hang out with Knuckles today." Shadow said while walking to the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Ok, I'll be back at 6. Bye Shadow." Amy said as she left and headed off to work.

_At Knuckles apartment (12:24pm)_

"How could she? I thought we had something the other day?" Sonic ranting on about Shadow and Amy to now Knuckles since Tails kicked him out because he was tired of it(how couldn't he). Knuckles was just watching T.V trying to ignore him which was really hard. Suddenly a knock on door came and Knuckles turned off the T.V and went to answer it. When he opened it his eyes widened to see Shadow.

"Hey Knuckles you want to go hang out or something?" Shadow said putting his hands in his pockets of his leather jacket. Knuckles couldn't let him in because of Sonic. Sonic will explode in anger, he had to think of something to do.

"Uh...Uh...sure yeah just let me get my jack-" Knuckles was cut off by Sonic who came to the door.

"Knuckles who are yo-" Sonic just stared to see his rival looking at him. "YOU!!" Shadow looked at him confused wondering why he was so pist.

"What?" Shadow said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm going to kick your ass for what your doing to Amy!" Sonic was trying to punch him, but Knuckles was holding him back.

"What the hell is your problem?" Shadow said glaring at his blue copy.

"You stole Amy away from me. She doesn't deserve a creep like you!" Sonic still being held back by Knuckles.

"And you think she better off with you! You give her no respect before and you still don't. You're nothing but a selfish pig." Shadow said keeping his cool while Sonic was about to blow up.

"That's it!" Sonic jumped over Knuckles and tackled Shadow to the ground and started punch him. Shadow kicked him off him and wiped the blood off his face. Sonic ran at him to hit him again, but Shadow pulled out a chaos emerald.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow said and appeared behind Sonic and kicked him to the ground. He put his foot on his chest and glared at his rival. "Don't ever try to hurt Amy again or you'll be sorry." Shadow said and Chaos Controlled away.

"Don't count on it." Sonic said under his breath while he smirked.


	4. Plane Trip!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_Amy's apartment (5:45pm)_

Shadow walked in and sat on the peach colored couch and thought about the fight with Sonic. _"For someone that treats her with so much disrespect he was pist to find out that I was spending time with her." _Shadow just thought how Sonic only treated Amy like a fan girl and not an actual woman. Shadow turned on the T.V at sat for awhile watching some old movie. Amy walked in and placed her keys on a side table by the door and hung her coat on the coat rack.

"Hey Shadow how was your day?" Amy asked in her usual cheerful voice while she was looking through her mail. Shadow turned off the T.V and sat up and looked over at Amy.

"It was fine nothing much happened." Shadow said in a flat tone. He didn't want to tell her about the fight he had with Sonic because she would become worried and angry and try to do something to Sonic which he knew if Sonic was going to be the way he was like at the mall he might really hurt Amy. Amy put the mail on the kitchen counter and looked over at Shadow who was looking at the ground. She quickly noticed that Shadow had a cut on his lip and ran over to him and sat down.

"Shadow what happened to your lip?" Amy said worried as she tried to look at how bad to cut was. Shadow forgot he was hit in the lip and he quickly thought of an excuse.

"Uh...me and Knuckles were playing basketball and the ball hit me in the face." Shadow said looking at Amy to see if she bought it. Amy smiled and started to giggle.

"Knuckles is that rough?" Amy said as she got up and made her way to the kitchen to start making dinner. Shadow just looked away and turned the T.V back on to the news. Nothing much was going on in the News so Shadow turned it off and walked in the kitchen. Amy was cooking some pasta while checking her recipe to see if she was doing everything right. She looked at Shadow and smiled. Shadow sat down at the table and just watched Amy cook. When they finished eating they went and sat on the couch and watched the rest of the movie that Shadow was watching earlier. When it was done they both got up and were about to go to sleep when Tails busted in the apartment with his tails flying everywhere. He was going out of control and landed on the couch roughly breaking it. Amy looked at him confused on why he just came in so out of control.

"Hey guys! Guess what!" Tails said as he got up from the broken couch.

"What?" Shadow said kind of angry since the place he was sleeping was broken.

"I won seven first class tickets to Paris!!" Tails said revealing two tickets for Shadow and Amy. Amy jumped for joy as Shadow grabbed the tickets from the golden foxes hands and smirked.

"I can't believe it! How did you win them?" Amy asked as she ran over to Shadow's side to see the tickets.

"I won them in a flight contest I entered today." Tails said with great excitement. Amy was so excited she always wanted to go to Paris since she was little. Shadow was shock he never been to a place like Paris. Amy was excited and inforced a group hug between the three. Shadow reluctantly joined in.

"The plane leaves in 2 days at 7 am! Ok, so don't be late!" Tails said as he was leaving. Amy instantly called Emily to tell her that she won't be in work for the next 2 weeks. Shadow sat there as he tried to fix the couch, but it was to damaged. Amy said bye to her friend and turn around to see Shadow was trying to fix the couch.

"Shadow don't worry about it we'll get another one when we come back. We bigger things coming up! We're going to the city of love!" When Amy said that he dropped his wrench and looked at Amy. He forgot that Paris was referred to the city of love. He began to blush and whipped his head away from Amy's face. "Shadow you can sleep with me until we get a new couch." This just made his little pink blush to full blown red all over his face.

"Uh...sure I'll just sleep on the ground." Shadow rubbing the back off his head as he got up. Amy respected Shadow's wish and pulled out a sleeping bag out of the closet in the wall. He laid the sleeping bag down on the pink colored carpet by Amy's bed. He left the room to brush his teeth and let Amy change. He waited a few more minutes even as he knew Amy was done he didn't want to take the chance. He walked in a laid down and put his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes and began to fall asleep until Amy came down from her bed and laid her head on Shadow's chest. She just looked up and saw Shadow's fiery red eyes looking at her.

"Shadow do you think someone will ever love me?" Amy said looking down. Shadow's eyes widen and he couldn't believe Amy was asking this question.

"Well, there's someone out there for everyone."

"So do you think someone is out there for you." Amy said looking up at him with her crystal green eyes.

_"Yes, you!" _Shadow mind thought Shadow shock the thought out of his head. "Uh... I don't know."

"Well if there someone out there for everyone I'm there someone for you." Amy said smiling up at him. Shadow looked away and Amy just looked down again. Amy wrapped her arms around Shadow's waist. "Thanks for being here for me Shadow." Amy said closing her eyes and smiling. Shadow hesitatingly return the embrace. The two soon fell asleep. The next morning Amy woke up Shadow by throwing a pillow at him. Shadow woke up and threw his fists his in the air.

"What? Who's attacking me?" Shadow said blinking his eyes rapidly trying to figure out who threw whatever it was at him. Amy giggled as she put her arms up in the air.

"It was me oh great 'Ultimate Life Form' please have mercy." Amy said giggling. Shadow started to smile as his eyes focus on Amy's face.

"Never! The Ultimate Life Form spares no one who dares to attack him!" Shadow said as he ran started to tickle Amy until she was on the ground holding her sides. When she finally stopped laughing she realized Shadow was on top of her. They both look into each other and started to become closer. They were about to kiss until a knock on the door came. Both their eyes shot open as they began to blush. Shadow got off Amy to allow her to answer the door.

_(Amy's P.O.V)_

Ah! Why does someone have to come now? I thought to myself as I got up and headed for the door. I was surprised to see Rouge at this time of the day.

"Hey Rouge."

"Hey Amy, I was wondering if you want to go shopping for our big trip." She said very excited.

"Uh..."

"Don't worry about Shadow, Knuckles is coming along too." She said as she pulled Knuckles next to her.

"Hey Amy." He said kind of embarrassed.

"Ok then, let me tell Shadow and get ready."

"Ok!" Rouge said.

I walked down the hall and saw that he was brushing his teeth. I popped my head inside the bathroom and he spit out his toothpaste and rinsed as fast as ever saw him.

"Hey Amy what do you need?" He said as he wiped his mouth.

"I'm going to go shopping with Rouge and Knuckles, do you want to come?" I said as he was coming out.

"Sure." He said as he got some clothes and headed back for the bathroom. I was so happy! Not only I was about to go on a trip with my friends, but Shadow is going to be with me! Tomorrow begins a new journey!

_(End of Amy's P.O.V) Riverview Mall (1:15pm)_

"AH! How much longer do we have to spend here!" Knuckles said as him and Shadow rest against the wall after holding all of Rouge's and Amy's bag.

"God, calm down for such tough guys you guys can't handle a day of shopping." Rouge said as Amy giggled.

"We fight evil not the power to get through 45 sales!" Shadow said as Knuckles sat against the wall.

"Just one more store and we'll go to the food court ok guys." said Amy as they began to walk into their last store. Amy and Rouge looked around and picked up a few things. Of course they had to try the things on. They would ask the guys what they would think and they would always it was good and nice. It seemed the only thing that they knew was a genuine comment was when they would try on swimsuits, which they both would stare with their mouths open. Amy and Rouge would just giggle and change back. They soon left the store and headed to the food court.

"Was that so bad?" Rouge said while taking sip from her bottle water.

"Yes!" Shadow and Knuckles both said as they sat in their chairs trying to regain their strength from carrying 50 pound bags all day. After they ate lunch, they all said their goodbyes and headed home.

_Tails Workshop (4:30pm)_

"This trip is going to be great!" Tails said while packing his things. Sonic was lying on the couch and thinking about the trip.

"This trip is the perfect opportunity for me to win Amy's heart back from Shadow!" Sonic said as he got up from the couch.

"Since did you become so interested in Amy and what's so bad about Shadow." Tails said as he continued to pack his things.

"I've always liked Amy! And Shadow is crazy and evil!" Sonic said while began to pace the room.

"He's not that bad if really start to hang out with him and no you haven't." Tails said.

"Tails you're to young to understand someone as deep as me." Sonic said as he leaned against a wall and watched Tails packed.

"Please I'm a 18 genius and it's not that hard to figure you out." Tails said as he sat on his suitcase trying to close it.

"Whatever I'm going to go home and start packing." Sonic getting annoyed by his fox friend ran home and packed for the trip to win Amy back.

_Amy's Apartment (5:45pm)_

Shadow had finished his packing and started to help Amy.

"Why won't this suitcase close?" Amy said as she sat on it and try to close it. Shadow finally put his hands on it and pushed it closed. "FINALLY!" Amy said as she hopped of her suitcase and put it next to Shadow's. They both ate dinner and went to sleep early for the trip tomorrow.

_LAX (6:30am)_

"WOOOO! Paris here we come!" Rouge while walking through the terminal. Knuckles and Shadow was leading the way with Sonic and Tails following and all the girls in the back. Once on the plane everybody was starting to get very excited. Amy sat next to Shadow and Sonic(pouting) behind them. Tails sat next to Cream with Knuckles and Rouge behind them. Sonic looked around and saw how everybody was paired up except him. He started to become very sad and even more jealous of Shadow and Amy. Once the long flight was over they were finally in Paris and their journey was about to begin.

* * *

Cast Commentary

Sonic: Finally I thought we would never get there!

Me: Sonic is wasn't even that long.

Shadow: Why did you make me sound so weak.

Me: Shadow don't worry no one thinks your weak.

Amy: I sure don't

Sonic: I think I'm going to barf.

Amy: Why because you saw yourself in a real mirror.

Me: Ok everybody let's not fight.

Rouge: Sorry for interrupting earlier Amy

Sonic: Don't be sorry.

Shadow: Shut up faker.

Sonic: Make me

Shadow: Bring it on

Tails: Can you two just stop and can we get on to the next chapter.

Me: Thank you Tails


	5. Explosive Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters.

_Outside the airport_ _(2:00am)_

"I'm so tired! Where's are taxi already?" complained Sonic. Everybody was extremely jet lagged. Everybody just glared at Sonic as a sign for him to shut up! There taxi finally arrived and they all piled in quickly. Once they were at their hotel they stepped out and were in awe. Their hotel was called Hotel de Crillon(it's a real one) it was a five star hotel that had beautiful architecture all around. They had a a giant fountain in front with three angle statues hold jars which the water would pour out from. It was surrounded with lights that made it glow. Once they were in they were even more amazed. It had gold marble floors and giant flower arrangements on every table. It had a giant crystal chandelier that lit the whole room up. Once they were all out of their state of awe they headed for check in. A lovely rabbit with her red hair in a bun was there to help them.

"Hello, I have a reservation under Miles Prower." Tails said to the women. She typed in his name and it came up quickly.

"Yes, here you are Mr. Prower, here are your two room keys." She gave him the two cards to the room. Tails took it and they all rushed to their rooms to see them. Each room had three beds and a small living room. They had two mini bars, a balcony, a giant flat screen, a bathroom with a jacuzzi tub and giant shower. The girls stayed in one room and the guys in the one next to them. Sonic was very upset that he had to share a room with Shadow the man that was trying to steal his "girlfriend". Shadow didn't care as much as Sonic did as long as Sonic didn't try to kill him in his sleep and stayed out his way then he would be fine.

"This hotel is so nice! Thanks Tails!" Cream said as she gave him a hug. They were all outside in the hall so they could talk to each other before they went to sleep.

"I can't believe this place! I feel like we're in heaven." Amy said as she looked around the hall. The hallway was even nice it was nicer then Amy's apartment.

"Well as long as we're out here we should come up with what we should do tomorrow." Knuckles suggested as he and Shadow leaned against the wall.

"We definitely have to see to Eiffel Tower!" Cream said while looking at a brochure she picked up from the airport.

"We should go at night I heard it's more beautiful then." Shadow said as he crossed his arms.

"We could go shopping until then." Rouge said looking at Amy.

"NO!" Knuckles and Shadow said getting off the wall. Amy and Rouge just giggled.

"How about this we'll split up in 2 twos and one three and meet up at the Eiffel Tower at around 8." Tails said as he looked at everybody to see if they all would agree. They all did paired up there. Sonic was even more upset then he was when he found out he had to be with Tails and Cream while he wanted to be with Amy, but he got over it quickly when he thought about how they would all be together at the Eiffel Tower.

"Well we better be getting to sleep everybody. Good night!" said Cream as everybody started saying good night. Amy hugged Shadow and stuck a note his jacket pocket. When she pulled away she winked at him and went into her room. Once the guys entered the room Shadow sat on the couch and put his arms behind his head.

"You guys can have the bed, I'll take the couch." said Shadow as he got up and head for the restroom to read the note Amy had gave him. Once in their he locked the door and took the note out of his pocket and quickly read it.

_"Shadow meet me in the lobby when everyone is asleep."_

_ "Love, Amy"_

_"Love? Is that suppose to mean something? Nah, I'm reading to much into this." _Shadow was quickly out of his thoughts when he heard Sonic at the door.

"Hey I know it takes a while to look as good as me, but some of us need to use the bathroom!" Sonic yelled while banging on the door. Shadow rolled his eyes and stuffed the note into his pocket and opened the door. Sonic was outside and was glaring at him. "Finally! Does it take you that damn long in the bathroom." Shadow ignored the comment and just brushed by him and sat on the couch. Knuckles was being goofing and making fun of Sonic while he was in the bathroom. Tails was cracking up while Shadow just chuckled here and there. Sonic walked out and noticed everybody was laughing at something. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." Tails said wiping away a tear from his eye. Sonic rolled his eyes and jumped on his bed and turned on the T.V everybody was asleep except for Shadow and Sonic. Shadow was faking he was asleep waiting for Sonic to fall asleep already. Shadow's phone then vibrated and he pretended to wake up and he looked over at Sonic who was just glaring at him.

"What are you looking at faker!" Shadow quickly snapped back. Sonic just rolled his eyes and turned off the T.V. and went to sleep. _"Finally!" _Shadow yelled in his head. He flipped open his phone to see he had gotten a text message from Amy.

_"What's taking you so long I'm already down here."_

Shadow closed his phone and looked over and Sonic's bed to make sure he was asleep and from the insanely loud snoring he figured he was good to go. He put on his shoes and grabbed his jacket and left without anyone knowing. Once he was out in the hallway he let out a sigh of relief and headed for the elevator. Once he was in the lobby he looked around to find Amy. He didn't see her, he started to walk out of the elevator when he was quickly grabbed back in. He turned around to see who pulled him in and he was happy to see it was Amy. Amy pushed the elevator button for the top floor and turned around to see Shadow looking at her confused. She giggled whenever Shadow would make that face. "I'm taking you somewhere I saw earlier." Amy said as she stood next to Shadow. Shadow nodded his head and leaned against the elevator wall. "What took you so long to come down here?" Amy asked as she crossed her arms.

"It was Sonic! He didn't go to sleep until you texted me." Shadow said becoming annoyed from the thought of Sonic. Amy giggled and put her hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"Don't worry about him. What matters that we have a good time." Amy said as the elevator door swung open to a long hallway. They both started to walk down the hall, Amy leading the way. Amy ran up a flight of stairs and swung a huge metal door open. Shadow ran up to see that they were on the roof. All the edges were lined with lights and there flowers everywhere and a veranda facing the Eiffel Tower. Amy made her way to it with Shadow right behind here. "I saw this place early and I thought it will be cool to come up here." Amy put her arms on the rails and started to take in the view. Shadow didn't really look at anything else besides her, he couldn't keep her eyes of her. She noticed Shadow staring at her with a calm yet happy look. "What?" she said in a playful voice. Shadow snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the view and shaked his head like he was saying nothing. Amy was confused, but just shrugged and continued to look at the amazing view. "I'm so excited for tomorrow are you?" she said looking at Shadow.

"Yeah, what do you want to do before we go to the Eiffel Tower?" Shadow said as he leaned on the rail and put his hands in his jacket. Amy was looking around the town trying to figure out what to do in a city so big.

"Whatever comes our way. I mean surprises are the best so whatever we see we'll do." Amy said as she smiled at Shadow. Her eyes caught the light of the moon and looked like two crystal green pools. Shadow couldn't take his eyes off them. Amy then waved her hand in front of his face and said, "Hello anyone in there?" Shadow snapped out of it and took Amy's hand and held it with his own.

_"Ok Shadow, here it comes just lean in and kiss her. No pressure. What? There's tons of pressure. Damn she could slap me across the face. Just DO IT DUMB ASS!" _Amy began to lean into Shadow and started to close her eyes. _"This is it. Just do it!" _Shadow closed his eyes and began to lean into her and they were so close they can feel each others breath, when suddenly a worker came on to the room and stop them from continuing on any further. _"Damn it! So close!" _The worker told them that they couldn't be on the roof at this hour and they both headed back to there rooms. On the way there no one said anything it just became and awkward silence. When they came to their rooms they just stood there looking at each other.

"Well, we should really get our sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Amy said looking down trying to sound enthusiastic and trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Uh...yeah I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Shadow said as he watched Amy walk into her room and close the door behind her. _"Stupid, stupid, stupid, you were so close." _Shadow walked into the room and fell fast asleep. The next morning Knuckles woke him up by throwing a pillow at him. _"Was is it with people waking me up with pillows? A simple nudge would do." _Shadow got up to see that Knuckles was brushing his teeth making hand gestures to tell him to get up. Shadow sat up and stretched and noticed Sonic and Tails was still asleep. "Why did you wake me up?" Shadow asked the blood red echidna while he got up and walked towards his suitcase.

"Because I got up and I didn't want to talk to Tails and Sonic doesn't get up for shit." Knuckles said as he wiped his mouth with a towel.

"Why do you have to talk to anyone?" Shadow said pulling out his toothbrush and other toiletries from his suit case.

"Whatever just get ready the girls are going to meet us down for breakfast." Knuckles said while he pulled out his clothes for the day. Shadow thought about the night before and dropped his toothbrush. Knuckles noticed that something was off. "What's wrong with you?" Knuckles said while walking towards him. Shadow sighed and picked up his toothbrush and told his echidna friend about what happen last night. "I told you liked Amy." Knuckles said as he let smirk come on his face.

"Well duh dumbass I already now that." Shadow said starting to brush his teeth.

"Someone is a little sensitive." Knuckles laughed while Shadow glared. "Look just try to get past it and try to kiss her again." Knuckles said while watching the onyx hedgehog pace the room and brush his teeth.

"You don't get this is the second time this happen. What if it just keeps on happening?" He said as he spitted his toothpaste out.

"I got it! Once we get to the Eiffel Tower take her up there and kiss her there. It's romantic and no one will bother you!" Knuckles said as he sprung off of the couch. Shadow thought about it for a bit and agreed it will be the perfect idea. The two of them got dressed and were about to leave until Shadow turn around and looked at Sonic and Tails.

"Shouldn't we wake them up?" Shadow said while Knuckles turned around and looked at them.

"Well let's wake up Tails and he'll try to wake up Sonic while we go eat." Knuckles said as he approached the golden fox and yelled in his ears, "WAKE UP!!" Tails was so startled by the scream he fell off his bed.

"What was that for?" He said while rubbing his head.

"We're going to go to breakfast with the girls and since you're the only one that can wake up Sonic you have the privilege too. Bye!" Knuckles said as he and Shadow ran out the door.

"Oh Come on guys!" Tails yelled out, but there was no response. "Asses!" he said as he got the ice bucket and tossed it on Sonic.

"What the hell?" he said as he got up and removed all the ice off him.

"Come on! Get ready Knuckles and Shadow are already downstairs eating breakfast with the girls." Tails said as he put his shoes on. Sonic got up quickly and got ready as fast as he could. They both headed down to where breakfast was being served. Sonic was pist that Shadow was already down there with Amy, he would of been more upset if he had not remember for the group meeting up at the Eiffel Tower, where he would finally get his chance with Amy.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Knuckles met up with the girls and headed down for breakfast. Shadow had picked up a blueberry muffin, some fruit, and a cup of coffee. Knuckles and Rouge had the same except for a poppy seed muffin. Amy and Cream picked up some fruit, a bagel, and a glass of juice. They all headed for a table by the window and made sure to save room for Sonic and Tails. Once the had shown up Cream waved to Tails to show them where they were. Tails quickly picked up some fruit and headed for the table to sit next to Cream. Sonic was still by the buffet piling up his plate with assortment of things from bacon to waffles and sat down next to his pal Tails. Just the way Sonic was eating made everybody sick, they could no longer bear it and decided to start their day now. Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, and Amy left Tails, Cream, and Sonic to go and start their day.

"Well, that was...interesting?" Amy said as the group headed for to main lobby.

"Interesting? I think you mean disgusting!" Knuckles said as he opened the door for Rouge and Shadow did the same for Amy. The couples went their separate ways after they left the hotel reminding each other to meet up at the Eiffel Tower at 8. Shadow and Amy walked around for awhile admiring the towns beauty when they stumbled upon a French circus and they decided to check it out. Amy was amazed with every performance from the acrobats to the clowns. Shadow was impressed very much, but the fire eaters and breathers certainly impressed him with their skill. After they headed out for lunch at a small cafe. It was a little awkward at first until Amy try to break the silence which seem to work well. The rest of the day they got to really know each other better.

Shadow found out many things that he never expected to know about Amy. Like how she writes her own songs and how she used to dance Hip Hop. They spend the rest of the day walking around parks and enjoying the city. They stopped a took a little break before they would head for the Eiffel Tower.

"This is nice weather for winter." Amy said as she sat on a bench in the park. Until she heard a phone ring.

_What I've done_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done..._

"Hello?" Shadow said answering his phone seeing it was Tails on the other line.

"_Hey Shadow! Just wanted to let you know that I've rented some motorcycles for us to get to the Eiffel Tower." _Tails said while Shadow could hear Sonic jumping for joy in the background. Shadow was happy to here that he got to ride a motorcycle again he was pretty excited, but showed it with a small smirk.

"That's sounds great. Where do we pick it up?" Shadow said as he looked at Amy to see her face which was confused what was going on. Tails said where it was which turned out to not be that far where he and Amy was. Shadow said his goodbye to Tails and turned to Amy. "Come on, Tails rented motorcycles for us to ride to the Eiffel Tower." Shadow said as he and Amy headed for the garage where the motorcycles were. Once there Shadow said who he was and the owner pulled out a black 2008 R1 Yamaha motorcycle. Shadow's mouth dropped as he saw the motorcycle he was so excited to hop on and ride. He jumped on immediately and helped Amy on he started the motorcycle and pulled out of the garage and started for the Eiffel Tower. Amy didn't hold on to Shadow at first, but the force was to much and she wrapped her arms around him.

She was shocked to see how fit he was. He was very toned unlike Sonic who was pretty fit, but still had a little fat on him. Shadow was all muscle which made Amy to become more comfortable. Shadow was trying to control his urge to become the speed demon he is known to be, but he kept remembering that he had Amy with him and he didn't want to hurt her. He was happy that she had embraced him in a loving way, but became flushed when she started to become closer to him and rested her head on his back. She liked the feeling of his beaten up leather jacket and his quills were very soft while brushing against her face. They both soon notice Knuckles and Rouge next to them. Knuckles had the same motorcycle, but was red, Amy waved to Rouge who quickly waved back. Knuckles and Shadow just gave smirks to each other as they closed in to each other and high fived each other. They soon came up with Tails and Cream on a yellow one and Sonic on a blue. They all finally made their destination and parked their motorcycles near a tree.

Shadow knew he was coming close to what he has been waiting for and was hoping it would go the way he planned. They all gathered around the now lighted up Eiffel Tower and gazed at it's beauty. Rouge walked by Knuckles who uneasily held Rouge's hand afraid she might smack it away, but was shock as she hooked onto his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. Cream and Tails walked around holding arms while Tails was making Cream laugh. Sonic who was keeping a close eye on Shadow and Amy waiting for the perfect time to put his plan to action. Shadow waited for his perfect moment to take her up their when it finally happened.

"Wouldn't it be great if we can sit up there." Amy said while looking up to the Eiffel Tower. Shadow found this the perfect time to take her up there.

"I can take you up there if you want." Shadow said looking at where Amy was looking praying that she'll say yes.

"Are you serious? Let's go then." Amy said with a big smile on her face. Shadow turned to her and picked her up (bridal style) and "Chaos Controlled" up where he thought was the perfect spot. Amy was amazed with the view from where they were. It showed the whole city which was bright with lights everywhere. Amy just continued to look in awe while Shadow tried to keep his composure. He sat down next to Amy on the edge and looked into her jade crystal eyes as they were filled with amazment. Amy quickly faced him and looked into his fiery crimson eyes and began to lean in. _"Ok, this is your second chance nothing can mess this up." _Shadow thought as he closed his eyes and leaned in further. Suddenly Shadow's ears twitched to a sound that shot his eyes open. He knew the sound and quickly turn to see the explosion right in front of him. The explosion was so great that it forced Amy off the Eiffel Tower. Shadow was to slow to catch her and looked down as he saw Amy falling.

"Amy!"

* * *

Cast Commentary

Rouge: OMG Shadow why didn't you grab her.

Shadow: What how is this my fault?

Sonic: You're the one who didn't grab her.

Shadow: Shut the hell up! Like you could do any better.

Sonic: I could do a lot better!

Me: That's it if you guys continue this fighting expect something in the next chapter that could surprise both of you.

Knuckles: Can we move on it's bad enough I have to be here.

Me: I'm paying you.

Knuckles: No you're not!

Me: Uh...next chapter!


	6. Bloody Nightmare

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. If there are any artists out there I would love if someone would draw a picture for the story or a picture of your favorite scene._

Shadow eyes widened as he saw Amy falling to her death. He immediately jumped to his feet and began gliding down the Eiffel Tower. Sparks were flying from his feet as he was getting close to Amy. When he was by Amy he jumped and grabbed her in his arms. She was still screaming since they were still falling. Shadow had no time to pull out his chaos emerald and Chaos Control his way back on safe ground, he just waited for the right moment to put his plan in action. Amy stared at Shadow like he was crazy because he was doing nothing. When Shadow was about 20 feet off the ground he activated his hover shoes and landed a little over a foot off the ground. Amy opened her eyes to see she wasn't far from the ground. Shadow let her down and grabbed her scarf that had fell off when she was falling.

"I think this is yours." Shadow said wrapping her scarf around her. Amy was shock how Shadow thought so quickly in a situation that was life threatening. She quickly took her attention off him and ran to everybody to see if they were alright which they were. She found all looking at shock at something she turned to what they were looking at and saw the fires of the explosion covered in a blue force field. They all had wondered what had caused this when suddenly the fire subsided into the ground. They all turned to see a former friend.

"Silver?" Sonic said as he squinted his eyes to make sure it was him. It was him for sure the white hedgehog from the future was there with them. He floated down to where the group was.

"Hey guys how have you been?" Silver said as he looked around at everybody.

"We've been good, but what are you doing here?" Rouge said as she closed Knuckles dropped mouth.

"I'm an G.U.N agent in the future and I come back sometimes for some missions the one I'm on now isn't a big deal." He said as everybody continued to stare at him like he came back from the dead.

"What was that explosion then?" Tails said as he made a hand gesture to simulate the explosion. Silver laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well...you see one of my minuture bombs fell out of my pockets and caused the explosion." He said with another nervous laugh.

"Same old Silver." Knuckles said as he crossed his arms.

"So are you going to have time to spend sometime to catch up?" Amy asked politely as Shadow walked back next to her.

"Well maybe some other day I'm kind of busy today. Hey there is a costume party at this new club in 2 days you guys should come!" Silver said giving the invite to Tails. They all looked over it and decided it would be fun. They all said their goodbyes to Silver and went back to admire The Eiffel Tower. Shadow sighed and turned to Amy.

"Sorry for taking you up there and almost getting you killed." Shadow as he gave his focus to the ground. Amy turned to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry so much. I'm used to it by now, what matters is that I'm safe now thanks to you." Shadow couldn't help but blush and Amy decided to pick on him because he gave her such a fright. "What is that I see...are you blushing?" she said with a giggle.

"N-no...it's just really cold out here." he said as he turned the collar of his jacket up trying to hide his blush. Amy just giggled and grabbed Shadow's hand and began to walk around the Eiffel Tower. Sonic saw this and became furious, Sonic started to walk over there and break their meeting up. Knuckles and Rouge noticed and ran over to Sonic and stopped him before he could do anything. He was even more mad now, but his mind made a new plan to win Amy's heart. It was starting to get late and Shadow had to kiss her before they start to head back to the hotel. He took a deep breath trying to get the nerves away. Amy notice him become nervous because his palms were starting to get sweaty. Amy wanted him to kiss her the whole trip, but things kept getting in her way like her almost dying. She then thought, _"Why am I waiting for him to do it? I can just do it myself!" _She turned to Shadow looking into his garnet eyes, which made it harder.

She let out a breath and leaned in and kissed him. Shadow's eyes widened, but then closed as he deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her while she put her arms around his neck. This was Amy's first kiss and she always thought it would be with Sonic, but she was so much happier that it was with Shadow. He was so much different then Sonic his fur was soft as silk and he smelled so much better. Amy could tell that he knew what he was doing by just the way he touched her. Shadow was in complete shock he never thought that a kiss could feel so good. His whole body was shaking right when she planted her lips on him. Amy's lips were the softest thing he touch and she smelled like roses and a fresh spring morning. He never wanted it to end. It was an outer body experience Amy felt like she was floating on a cloud and Shadow felt like he felt during Chaos Control, _excited. _The kiss seemed like it was for hours when it was actually about a minute. Shadow pulled away allowing them to catch their breath. They both started to blush and Shadow smiled.

"Is that a blush I see?" he said teasing Amy for what she said earlier. Amy laughed and turned back to him.

"No it's just really cold out here." They both laughed as the held each other in a loving embrace. They would of stayed like that if it wasn't for Knuckles telling them they were leaving. They quickly pulled away from each other blushing and began to walk back to the hotel. Once there everybody said there goodbyes as they headed back into their rooms. Sonic and Tails fell asleep quickly which was not that shocking since the two had spent their day running. Knuckles and Shadow were out in the balcony letting the cool wind blow against them.

"So...you and Amy...what's going on there?" Knuckles said trying not to seem interested. Shadow was leaning against the rail of the balcony while Knuckles was leaning on the frame of the door. Shadow looked at Knuckles and raised an eyebrow, but then laughed.

"Well...it happened." Shadow said simply while Knuckles pushed himself off the door frame and closed it behind him so Sonic and Tails won't hear even though they were sleeping he didn't want to take a chance.

"So...you kissed her." Knuckles said leaning on the rail along with Shadow. Shadow nodded and looked next to him to see if the girls balcony door was open and it wasn't. "Nice...so what do you think is going to happen next?" Knuckles said crossing his arms.

"I don't know, we just have to wait and see." Shadow said while Knuckles gave an agreeing nod. Shadow turned to Knuckles and gave a smirk. "So...what about you and Rouge." Knuckles began to blush and Shadow started to chuckle.

"Uh...Man, I'm tired! Well, goodnight." he said as he pushed himself off the rail and headed for the door, but Shadow grabbed his shoulder before he could. Knuckles sighed knowing he couldn't of got away that easily and walked back to the rail. "Well...nothing much...you know." he said while raised an eyebrow.

"No I don't know." He said still looking at Knuckles whose blush was becoming worse. Knuckles let out another sigh.

"Well, we spent most of day walking around and she was hooking my arm most of the time, but we didn't kiss or anything." Knuckles said as he let out another sigh hoping Shadow would believe that Rouge and him didn't kiss.

"Sure...well I'm going to sleep." Shadow said while he went back into the room with Knuckles following. Meanwhile in the girls room it was a whole different story they were all on Amy's bed doing each other nails and listening to Amy speak about her kiss with Shadow. She went into great detail while Rouge and Cream gave all there focus on her.

"And then he said, 'Is that a blush I see?' and I laughed and said, 'No, it's just cold out here' and we both hugged each other." Amy said in a dreamy voice.

"Awww!" Rouge and Cream said at the same time while Amy just giggled. She looked at Rouge and remembered that she had something going on with Knuckles.

"Hey Rouge, so what happened on you day out with Knuckles." Amy said looking at the ivory bat as she blushed and let out a giggle.

"Well, I just tell you I'm not the type to _kiss _and tell." Rouge said while she got up and went to her bed and turned off the lights. "Good night!" she said with a smirk, while Amy and Cream rolled their eyes and went to sleep. The next morning everybody met for breakfast and all avoided Sonic's eating again.

"So, what should we do today?" Cream said in her normally cheerful voice.

"Well, we still have the motorcycles we could all split up again and ride around the city and meet up for dinner." Tails suggested to the group and they all gave agreeing nods.

"Where should we go for dinner?" Sonic said through bites of his pancakes. Everybody looked at disgust at his syrup covered face.

"Uh...well me and Shadow saw a great place when we were out yesterday." Amy said as she looked around the group. Sonic rolled his eyes at the mention of Amy and Shadow. He just went back to eating his breakfast while the rest of the group kept on talking.

"What kind of restaurant is it?" Knuckles asked as he took his last bite out of his muffin.

"It was a french restaurant(of course) and I think it was a buffet." Amy said as she looked at Knuckles to answer his question. Everybody agreed to meet there at 6 and they all left and headed for the garage where all the motorcycles were. Shadow sat on his and helped Amy on and took off from the garage. Sonic thought of another idea to ruin their little romance. He waited for about 10 minutes and followed them. Sonic was keeping his eyes on Shadow's motorcycle before he saw them stop at a park and he stopped a few feet away from them and hid in some bushes. He followed them as they walked around the park and saw his "girl" holding the hand of his rival. He quickly picked up some small round pebbles and threw them in front of Shadow hoping he would fall flat on his face. Instead of Shadow stepping on them Amy had and had fell backwards into Shadow's hands. Sonic cursed himself as his little plan went wrong he was going to do something else when his phone began to ring. (To the stupidest song ever that he liked)

_The dance floor silly_

_The ladies gon to feel me_

_The fellas in the back and they twissin up philly_

_Get silly_

_Get silly _

_Get silly..._

Lucky for him Shadow and Amy were to far from him to hear his phone. He quickly answered it, "Hello?"

_"Hey Sonic! Me and Cream found a race track and wondering if you would like to check it out." _Sonic thought for second he didn't want to pass up a chance to race in Paris, but he didn't want leave Amy alone with Shadow. He just decided to take up Tails in his offer. He got up from the bushes to see that Shadow and Amy were long gone. He sighed and got on his motorcycled and went to meet Tails. Amy and Shadow were enjoying the peace when suddenly Amy's phone rang.

_Shawty is a killa but I really want him_

_And I got I have him tonight_

_Shawty heartbreaker but it really don't matter _

_'Cause I really want him tonight..._

Amy let out a nervous giggle as she answered his phone. "Uh...Hello?" she said to quickly find out it was Rouge.

_"Hey Amy! Me and Knuckles are at this great store and they have the cutest clothes you and Shadow so come." _Amy could hear Shadow in the background complaining about going shopping which just made her laugh and she looked over to Shadow.

"Sure Rouge I love to go _shopping!_" she said putting emphasize on the word shopping. Shadow's eyes widened when she hung up the phone he didn't want to go through that hell again. He tried everything to talk Amy out of it, but it was no use he was on his motorcycle driving to hell. When there he saw Knuckles with the same pained expression that Shadow had on his face. "Hey Rouge!" Amy said rushing to the other couple Shadow slowly followed while giving an annoyed glance at Knuckles.

"Didn't I tell you isn't this store amazing." She said as she and Amy walked around the store while Shadow and Knuckles followed. They've began the shopping frenzy which Shadow and Knuckles went through again in pain. Amy and Rouge mostly shopped for costumes for themselves and the others seeing that Tails, Cream, and Sonic probably forgot about the costumes for the party. The boys didn't really pay attention when they were picking up costumes, they were too busy playing games on their phones and buying new ringtones. When the shopping hell was over they went for lunch and then spent the rest of the day doing what the guys wanted to do. Which was racing their motorcycles through Paris. They later met the rest of the group for dinner.

"Hey guys how was your day." Amy said after getting a plate of food and sitting down at their table.

"It was really fun! We found a race track that these two kept racing on." Cream said as she pointed to Sonic and Tails.

"Hm, we could of used that since these two raced all over Paris." Rouge said pointing Knuckles and Shadow who were both in mid-slurping of some pasta.

"Don't be acting like you didn't have fun." Knuckles said after he slurped up the rest of his pasta. Rouge just rolled her eyes and went back to eating her dinner.

"Hey Tails isn't it you birthday?" asked Amy. The golden fox eyes widened he never like making his birthday a big deal.

"Uhh..." Tails said before Cream cut in.

"Yeah it is! We should do something special!" Cream said looking at her boyfriend with excitement written across her face.

"No, no it's no big deal." he said putting his arms up in defense.

"Come on buddy we have to do something special!." Sonic said as put Tails in a headlock and gave him a noogie. Tails quickly pulled away and rubbed his head.

"Come on guys you know I don't like making my birthday a big deal." Tails said and the group sighed and went back to eating their food. Rouge stopped a waited and whisper something in his ear and he nodded and walked away she then winked at Cream who winked back knowing what she did. When the group had finished their dinner they suddenly heard a group waiters clapping and singing. They came to the table and place a slice of chocolate cake in front of Tails and started to sing "Happy Birthday" in french. Tails began to blush and gave a half smile while looking down at the cake in front of him.

"Happy Birthday!" Everybody said as the group of waiters had walked away. Tails blew out the candle that was on the cake and split the cake into 7 pieces and gave everyone a piece.

"See that wasn't so bad." Amy said as the young fox rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. The group headed back to the hotel and all went to the girls room seeing how to guys room was a mess. They stayed and talked until it was about 1:30am when they decided it was the best time to head off to bed.

"Oh wait! We got you guys costumes for tomorrow's party." Rouge said as she pulling the bags in front of her. Knuckles and Shadow looked at each other like saying 'When did that happen?' Amy pulled out a green sparkly dress, white slippers with a fluffy ball at the end of them, and a pair of fairy wings.

"Here Cream I thought you would like to be Tinkerbell!" Amy said handing the costume to Cream.

"You thought right!" Cream said happily taking the costume in her hands. Rouge pulled out a vampire cape and teeth and handed to Knuckles.

"For you my little blood sucker!" Rouge said pinching Knuckles cheeks which he quickly rubbed when she let go. She then pulls out a kit with black, white, and red make up and a shirt and pants that were ripped up. "Here Tails I thought you would make a scaring ghost!" Rouge said with a giggle while Tails took the costume and raised his eyebrow with confusion at Rouge. Amy pulled out a pair of silver shoulder plates with a dark red cape hanging from it and a black belt with a sword attached to it and gave it to Shadow.

"I thought you might like being a knight." Amy said as she looked away blushing. Shadow was shocked at how Amy got a costume that he kinda of liked, that was hard to do. He smiled and tooked the costume for Amy's hand while Amy smiled back at him. The guys left the girls room and everybody went to sleep.

_(Shadow's P.O.V)_

_"W-where am I?" I said as I looked around in area that was completely black._

_"AHHH!" _

_"What was that?" I started to run towards where the familiar scream had came from. I then spotted my rose lying on the ground with a light on her. I turned her over seeing that she has been stabbed. I started to cry seeing the love of my life dying. "Amy, Amy, please don't leave me." I pleaded to her._

_"Shadow no matter what happens I'm always with you." she said in a low whisper._

_"Who did this to you?!" I said begging her to reveal her killer._

_"It was S-S-S-" This was the last thing she said her eyes closed and her grip on my hand then loosened. I cradled her in my arms as my tears fell upon her. I suddenly felt a presence behind me, but before I could turn around I felt a cold steel blade pierce through my body and then pulled out suddenly. My eyes fell back into my head and my body felt on top of my rose's._

_"I give you the same pain you gave me." said a dark figure as it drifted back into the shadows._

"Ahhh!" I woke up in a sweat when I realized it was all a dream or more like a nightmare. "It was so real." I said looking down and then behind me to see Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles in their beds sleeping. I turned around to see it was about 4:30am. I shooked the dream out of my head and went back to sleep.

_(End of Shadow's P.O.V)_

_Cast Commentary_

Me: Oh shit that was scary!

Shadow: Your the one that wrote it!

Me: Shut up I wanted some more drama.

Shadow: rolls eyes

Cream: That was so sweet of you Shadow how you kissed Amy.

Sonic: Please kill me now!

Shadow: That could be arranged.

Tails: What's the point of me in this story? I don't do anything seriously!

Me: Sorry Tails I promise for you to do more.

Rouge: Why do you guys whine everytime we go shopping.

Knuckles: Because it is so god damn boring.

Rouge: You should be glad to do those kind of things for me.

Me: Uhhh...let's go on to the next chapter.

Shadow: Please!


	7. Pool Party

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

It was now morning and everybody met up in their usually spot for breakfast. Shadow was still a bit confused from his dream last night. _"Who was that killed Amy and me? What did he mean by I give you the same pain you gave me? And why did I say Amy was the love of my life?" _he thought as the group talked amongst themselves. Amy noticed Shadow was a little out of it and kicked him lightly under the table. Shadow looked up to her and she looked at him worried and mouthed the words, _"Are you ok?" _he gave a half smiled and nodded. He then took out his phone and wrote in text something and nudged Knuckles who was next to him. Knuckles looked down and read the message,

I need 2 talk to you after breakfast.

Knuckles nodded and went back to eating his breakfast. Shadow closed his phone and became engaged in the conversation, _"It's not long from now before they mention something on what we are going to do today." _Shadow thought as he pushed his cleared plate away from him. Like he thought Rouge brought it up.

"So, guys what should we do today?" Rouge asked as she took the last sip of her coffee.

"The party doesn't start until seven, so I think we shouldn't do much site seeing." Shadow simply stated. The rest of the group agreed and started to think up what they should do that isn't to far from the hotel.

"How about we go swimming?" Amy said looking around everybody.

"It's the middle of winter." Sonic said as he put his arms behind his head.

"So, they have a heated indoor pool." Amy said as she looked outside. "and besides there's nothing much else to do."

"Well, I guess that's settles it. I guess we're going swimming!" Tails said as he got up from the table as everybody else did. They all headed back to their rooms to change. The guys were at the pool first(of course). Tails jumped in while Sonic tried to keep his distance from the pool. Shadow pulled Knuckles to the side to talk to him.

"What's up?" Knuckles said in a whisper.

"I had the weirdest dream!" Shadow said in a loud whisper.

"What kind of dream?" asked Knuckles.

"Well first I found Amy stabbed, then I called her the love of my life, then she dies and then someone stabs me and says, 'I give you the same pain you gave me!'. What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Shadow said in his normal tone.

"Uh...well maybe you do love Amy, but don't know it yet as for the killer part I don't know." Knuckles said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Shadow just let out a sigh and turned to see Sonic avoiding the pool and remembered how he wasn't the best swimmer(he could but he didn't like too). Shadow smirked and whisper something into Knuckles ear and he nodded with a smirk. They both took their shirts off and Knuckles came towards Sonic.

"Hey Sonic! How's everything going?" Knuckles said as he put an arm around him and winked back at Shadow. Sonic went on talking about how he thinks he gotten faster when suddenly Shadow came up and pushed him in the pool. Knuckles, Shadow, and even Tails burst out laughing. Sonic just glared at Shadow and Knuckles and gave an evil smirk. With his great speed he got out of the pool and pushed them both in. All the boys laughed when the girls walked in. Then they just all got out of the pool and started to talk to them. Rouge and Amy looked at Shadow and Knuckles as they got out of the pool, Rouge then leaned over to Amy and whispered,

"At least we got the ones with the great bodies." Amy giggled and continue to stare until she noticed that she actually was, she put her stuff on a chair by the pool. Tails and Sonic's bodies were not bad, but Shadow and Knuckles were the ones in the best condition. The guys walked up to them as the girls threw towels at them to dry off.

"You guys should get in, the water feels great!" Tails said while drying off the top of his head. Amy, Rouge, and Cream agreed to take a little dip and they all went into a small bungalow to change. The guys just waited and began talking about the party.

"It should be really fun except for the costume part." Tails said while looking down.

"Stop complaining your costume is not even bad." Knuckles said as he arm around him.

"Whatever, you're just sa-" Tails stopped in mid sentence when the girls came out. All the guys turned around and all their mouths dropped.

"Damn!" they all said under their breaths.

They all looked hot! Amy was wearing a red bikini, the top was strapless and their were strings that wrapped around her stomach and then connected to her bottom part. It showed off every curve she had, Shadow couldn't stop looking until he realized that some drool was falling out of his mouth. Rouge was wearing a purple two piece with a halter top that had pendant in the middle with different colored stones on it. Knuckles eyes bugged out if he was a wolf he would of howled. Cream was wearing a simple white bikini showing the curves that no one knew she had. Tails was shocked at how he never realized that she had such a great body that he began to blush a bit.

The girls giggled at the guys reaction. "Are we going to go swim or are you guys going to continue to drool." Rouge said as Amy and Cream giggled. The guys snapped out of their "private" thoughts and acted like they were not when they were. Shadow whispered something into Knuckles and Tails ears and they nodded and started to walk towards the girls with Sonic just following along. They all had a small smirk on their face that the girls just looked at them confused. All of a sudden the guys picked up their girls(bridal style) and jumped into the pool. Sonic jumped in too not wanting to be left out. Shadow opened his eyes underwater to see Amy's emerald ones looking back to his. Shadow made a sudden impulse and kissed her for only a few seconds as they floated to the top. When they were above they both looked at each other blushing. _"What the fuck? Why in the hell did you just do that? Are you fucking crazy?" _Shadow continue to curse himself as he was looking at Amy.

_"Did he just do what I think he just did? Does that mean something? What do I say?" _Amy thought as she stared into Shadow's eyes. Luckily Cream came from behind her and tackled her into the water. Shadow thanked God for Cream's timing as he swam towards Knuckles. He pulled Knuckles out of the water and away from Rouge.

"Excuse us Rouge." Shadow said as he pulled Knuckles away. Knuckles was mad and confused when Shadow pulled him away.

"What the hell is your problem?" Knuckles asked as Shadow let go of him.

"I kissed Amy!" Shadow said.

"So?" Knuckles said crossing his arms.

"I don't know if she even likes me back and I just kissed her!" Shadow said grabbing Knuckles shoulders and shaking him.

"Ok! Ok! Well, what did she do after you kissed her?" Knuckles said pushing Shadow off him.

"I don't know she just stared at me, and then Cream came and tackled her into the water." Shadow said rubbing the back of his head.

"Just talk to her then." Knuckles said as he made his way back to the pool. Shadow let out a sigh and just sat on one of the chairs to think about what he should do. _"Maybe Knuckles is right, wow that's shocking! She just stared at me though what if she thought I was some horny crazy jerk! Ah! I hate this emotion!" _Shadow was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone sat next to him. He peeked one eye open to see who it was and it turned out to be Amy. _"Oh shit!"_ Shadow thought as he saw Amy sit next to him. He knew he had to say something, she was just staring at him. He let out a small sigh and sat up and turned to Amy.

"Amy about what happened in the pool I-" Shadow was cut off when Amy put her finger to his mouth.

"It's ok Shadow, don't worry I understand." She said putting her hands on Shadow. Shadow raised an eyebrow in confusion at her.

"You do?" Shadow asked as Amy pulled him up from the chair.

"Shado-" Amy was caught off by Sonic grabbed her away from Shadow.

"Hey Ames, how about we get one of those fruity drinks with the umbrellas in it?" Sonic said as he put his arm around Amy.

"Uh...sure but I need to talk to Shadow real quick." Amy said removing Sonic's arm from her shoulder.

"He won't mind. Right Shadow?" Sonic said turning around to face Shadow.

"We'll talk later Amy, just go..." Shadow said as Sonic turned around and walked away, "with the snob ass faker!" he said under his breath. Shadow decided to hang out with Tails since the two don't talk that much. "What's up Tails?" he said in a flat tone. Tails picked up on Shadow's behavior.

"Hey Shadow? Is something wrong?" Tails asked as he waved at Cream in the pool.

"No I'm fine." he said trying to sound like he was.

"Is it about Amy?" Tails said as he looked at Shadow with a face like he was saying he wasn't stupid.

"Uh...how did you know?" Shadow said defensively to the now 19 year old.

"Please Shadow, it's obvious how you guys always talk to each other, you blush when she touches you, you only seem happy when your around her, and I saw you kiss her in the pool." Tails said the last one kind of low.

"You saw?!" Shadow said as he looked in shocked at Tails.

"Uh...kind of. But besides that I know you like her and now your upset that Sonic's trying to get at her." Tails said simply.

"He's trying to get at her! I didn't know that how long did you know this?" Shadow said to the kitsune as he backed away a little.

"Well...he told me that ever since he had lunch with her he noticed that she really matured and he kind of thought of getting with her." Tails said rubbing the back of his head.

"That's the night I...wait how did you figure you all this out?" Shadow asked crossing his arms.

"Shadow, I'm a genius!" Tails said. Shadow let out a small chuckle he told Tails to go back to his girlfriend who has been calling him the whole time they were talking. Shadow leaned against the window and glared at Sonic talking to Amy, but his glare became a smirk when he saw that Amy looked bored and mad. He thought this was the perfect time to take Amy away from Sonic.

_(Amy's P.O.V)_

Blah, Blah, Blah, Eggman, Blah, Blah, Blah, Save the world, Blah, Blah, Blah. That's all I can remember Sonic talking about he didn't even talk about Tails or Knuckles just him saving the world and all the fan girls. I thought lunch was bad this was ten times worst, thank god I saw Shadow coming towards us, he had a small smirk on his face so I knew he was going to take me away from the blue blah.

"Excuse me Sonic I got to tell Amy something..." he said and Sonic was about something when, "...and no it can't wait." Sonic shuted up and glared at him. Shadow ignored him and took me by the hand. I was relieved that Shadow took me away from Sonic, but that feeling was short I knew what I had to tell him and I didn't know how to say it.

"Uh...Shadow can we go some where private?" I asked and he nodded and pulled out a chaos emerald and did his famous chaos control. It was such an experience every time he chaos control me and him somewhere. It was like floating in air which always made me hold on to him tighter. Before I knew it we were in my room and he let go of me. I let out a sigh and...

"Amy I like you!" Shadow suddenly blurted out. I was in shock when a sudden blush came on my face. He liked me? Me? Amy Rose? I couldn't believe it, Shadow the Hedgehog had feelings for someone like me. He looked away from me in sorrow after a few minutes of silence. I knew that he thought that I probably didn't, but he was so wrong.

"Shadow..." I said but he spoke before I could.

"I know, you don't feel the same way, but I ha-" I cut him off with a kiss. He was the most red I ever seen him, but then he deepened the kiss and pulled me in closer. He explored my mouth with the most passion I ever felt in my life. He was raw and savage, but had the most gentle touch and respect for my body. It was so wonderful a slight moan escaped my mouth. He soon pulled away giving us time to catch our breaths.

"I like you too." I said simply before we went into a loving embrace. I never wanted this moment to end.

_(End of Amy's P.O.V)_

_Cast Commentary_

_Rouge: Woo Amy! _

_Knuckles: Good one Man!_

_Sonic: Hmph!_

_Me: Okay guys let's move on..._

_Tails: How can you move on from something like that. It can't get any better than that!_

_Me: Exactly it can't_

_Cream: What?_

_Tails: Oh I know what you're going to do! You're goi-_

_Me: Next Chapter!_

_Amy: Wait what are you going to do?_

_Tails: She's goin- MMM!_

_Me: hides tape NEXT CHAPTER!!_

_A/N: Hey guys sorry for the short chapter, I'm kind of having writer's block. Anyways, I'm going to be a little busy for the next few weeks. I'm still going to post chapters, but not as frequently. Don't worry I'm going to still continue, keep reading and you see what Tails was talking about. _


	8. Goodbye Sonic?

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

"Well, I think it is the best time to get back and get ready." said Tails checking his watch. Everybody picked up their stuff and started to head up to the rooms. Shadow and Amy walked by each other and kept giggling and smiling and Rouge noticed this. Once in their room, Rouge walked up to Amy.

"So, I see something going on with you and Shadow." Rouge said as she just smiled at Amy. Amy let out a small giggle and pulled out her costume.

"Don't worry about it Rouge, just get ready." Amy said making her way to the bathroom, but quickly stopped by Rouge who stepped in front of her.

"Amy, let's be serious this is more important then a party." Rouge said as she put her arm in front of the bathroom.

"Fine! We just said we liked each other, OK! let's get ready." Amy said quickly as she moved Rouge out of the way to get to bathroom and shut the door. Rouge just laughed and went to change. After a couple a minutes Amy came out in her costume and was a bit startled when she saw Rouge standing in front of her.

"So, are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Rouge asked as she straightened out her costume. Amy just let out a sigh.

"I don't know we haven't really talk about it yet, we're taking things slow. Now can we go now!" Amy said making her way to the door.

"Fine, come on Cream." said Rouge as she waited for Cream. Cream came running to the door with her 'Tinkerbell' outfit on. She wasn't really paying attention to Rouge and Amy because she was so excited. They all met in the hall where the girls saw how creative the boys got with their costumes. Knuckles was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with some dark jeans and put the teeth and cape on. Shadow wore a black dress shirt and his usual fingerless leather gloves and wore some nice jeans and put on the costume Amy had given him. Tails wore the torn shirt and makeup, but just wore his jeans and regular shoes, Sonic was in his regular clothes and had a pair of Knuckles gloves on.

"What are you suppose to be?" Rouge asked Sonic.

"Well, since you FORGOT to get me a costume, I'm going as Knuckles." Sonic said lifting up the gloves. Rouge just giggled and turned to Knuckles whose eyes were closed and look like he was asleep.

"Knuckles wake up!" Rouge said as she waved her hand in front of Knuckles face then slapped him on the nose.

"Ow! I was awak-" Knuckles stopped when he noticed what Rouge was wearing. She had on a white dress with bell sleeves and was very low cut, but showed enough cleavage the classy way, and it was short. She had a silver chain belt hanging off one of her hips, she wore white sandals and she had painted her wings white and was wearing a silver halo on her head. "Uh...uh...uh." Knuckles said as he just kept looking at Rouge.

"So I guess you like my costume." Rouge said while giving a little spin. Knuckles just continue to stare only nodding. Rouge giggled. Shadow had his eyes closed to he was in deep thought, but opened them to see Knuckles face, but then Amy took his attention away. Amy had a red corset that was laced up very gracefully. She had a a red skirt that flowed down her body very nice. She was wearing black gloves with a diamond bracelet(from Rouge) and wore nice black strapped heals. She had a beautiful rose in her hair that was the finishing touch to her outfit. Shadow eyes were widened and he felt like him and her were the only ones in the room. Amy noticed Shadow's stare and just blushed and started to walk to him when Sonic cut in front of her.

"Wow Amy you look really beautiful." Sonic said while kissing Amy hands. Amy looked sickened and Shadow became very enraged, he wanted to rip off Sonic's lips. Amy pulled her hand away and brought it back to her side.

"Uh...Thanks Sonic." Amy said as she and the rest of the group started to walk. Amy quickened her pace to try to catch up with Shadow who slown his pace down. Sonic just kept getting in the way by talking to her and catching up to her. Once they got into the cab Sonic quickly sat next to her before Shadow could, Shadow was starting to get really pissed now. Once they finally made it to the party, they were greeted by Silver who was in a pirate costume.

"Hey guys glad you could make it." Silver said as his friends came to him.

"Same here man." Sonic said as he started to make his way in. It was decorated like a circus, hell it was a circus. There were people on stilts and people juggling fire on the stage and the dance floor was filled. Everybody went to the dance floor as soon as they got in, and started to dance to "_Dangerous" _by Kardinal. Rouge was dancing all up on Knuckles who was enjoying every moment of it. Tails and Cream were shockingly dancing the same way and were even better at it then Rouge and Knuckles. Amy was dancing with Sonic, but quickly made her way to Shadow and danced with him like everybody else. Sonic was to busy dancing with a cat to notice that Amy had left. Amy was grinding all over Shadow who was following her every move, Shadow had a lot more rhythm than Amy had thought. After a couple of songs they went off the dance floor to take a break.

"Damn Cream I never knew you could move like that!" Rouge said as she caught her breath. Cream just blushed while Knuckles teased Tails silently. Amy and Shadow were talking to each other about his dancing when guess who shows up. Sonic comes up and grabbed Amy back on the dance during a slow song. Amy just put her hands on his shoulders instead of around his neck in case he tried anything. The song seem like forever, but it was starting to end and Amy thanked Sonic for the dance and made her way back to Shadow. The next song that came up was _"One Wish" _by Ray J, Shadow held out his hand and bowed a little.

"Will, you honor me with dance my lady?" Shadow said trying his best to sound like the prince he was suppose to be. Amy giggled and took Shadow's hand.

"Why yes kind sir." Amy said as they made their way back on the dance floor. They stopped when they were in the center of all the other couples, Amy put her arms around Shadow's neck while he put his hands around her hips. They were dancing so close it looked like they could be hugging, Amy never wanted it to end. Sonic was glaring at them from across the room and was about to shoot himself if he saw Shadow whisper into Amy's ear one more time. He had it he quickly walked over there and tapped Shadow on the shoulder.

"Hey man, do you mind if I cut in?" Sonic said putting a fake smile on. Shadow looked at Amy who was looking at him like she was saying no.

"Uh, Sonic we just started to dance." Shadow said as took one of his hands off Amy's hip while Amy let her arms fall back to her side.

"Yeah Sonic and I just danced with you." Amy said as she fiddled with her bracelet.

"Oh...ok, will since you gave me a dance I can give Shadow this." Sonic said while punching Shadow in the face. Amy gasped while she saw Shadow hit the floor, Shadow quickly got up and punched Sonic back sending him to the floor. Punches were thrown back and forth, Sonic punches hurt a little more then usual because he was wearing Knuckles gloves. Amy was doing her best to break up the fight, but it was no good. Sonic was in some much rage he barley realize where he was all he knew was to beat Shadow's ass.

"Sonic stop! He didn't do anything to you! Sonic this isn't like you!" Amy pleaded to him as she try to pull them apart.

"Don't get in my way Amy!" Sonic said as he pushed Amy done to the ground. Everybody gasped and Shadow pushed Sonic away and went to Amy. Amy lip was bleeding and she was shock about what had just happen. Sonic eyes widened in terror at what he just did, Shadow was furious and started to punch Sonic again.

"You bastard! How could you hit Amy!" Shadow said as he continued to punch Sonic. Knuckles eventually came and pulled Shadow off of Sonic, Amy just sat there staring at the ground. She got up after a few minutes and walked over to Sonic who was on his knees holding his stomach from the pain. She looked at him as tears started to fall down her cheeks, she bent down so that they were face to face. She slapped him across the face, that knocked him from his knees to his bottom.

"Don't ever touch me again! I never want to see you again Sonic the Hedgehog!" Amy said as hot tears came down even faster and ran off. Sonic was in total shock, she was the girl that always loved him. Now she has fallen for his most hated rival and hates him? Sonic's world came crashing on him in a matter of minutes. All his friends stared in disgust, even Tails as he got up and ran away far away. Tears started to come down his face as he ran as fast as he could away from the scene, but it never left his head. His life was never going to be the same anymore, all his friends probably hated him, the love of his life said she never wanted to see him again, and he was alone with no one to help him. He disappeared into the night as rain started to come down hard. Shadow let out an annoyed sigh as he went to look through the club for Amy. He heard her crying in the bathroom and opened the door quietly.

"Amy..." Shadow said approaching her slowly. Amy was sobbing into her lap while sitting against the wall. She never looked up and continue to cry into her lap.

"Go away!" Amy said as she turned her body away from Shadow.

"Amy, you can't stay here forever. Especially when it smells so bad." Shadow said trying his best to cheer up Amy. Which worked, she let out a small giggle as she turned her body back where it was while keeping her gaze away from Shadow.

"I shouldn't of said that, he just wanted to dance with me." Amy said as she thought about what had just happened.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. I learned that the hard way." Shadow said as he sat next to Amy. Amy looked at him like he was speaking Japanese.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked as she continue to stare at him with confusion.

"I always was hard on myself before we were even close to be friends. I blamed Maria's death on myself and I always found fault in me, but after that day on the ARK when you came to me and said to spare the lives of the people on Earth. After that, I saw things differently. I saw life worth living and helping the people of Earth as something good. Yes I have made mistakes in my life, but I learned to redeem myself from them and let it become my past." Shadow explained to Amy while he looked deep into her emerald eyes. Amy was so touched by Shadow she couldn't help but cry a little.

"You're right I have to forgive myself and try to let it become apart of past." she said as she hugged Shadow. She was happy for the first time in a while, Shadow made her feel happy about herself and she felt good. She pulled away a little from their loving embrace and kissed Shadow while bringing her body closer to his. Shadow wrapped his arms tightly around her and stroked the back of her quills. Amy pulled away and smiled at Shadow with the most beautiful smile Shadow has ever seen. "Thank you Shadow, for everything." she said and kissed him once again. They soon got up and left the bathroom holding hands. Everybody rushed to Amy to see if she was ok.

"Amy are you ok?" Cream asked as she ran over to Amy with everyone following.

"I'm fine Cream, I just needed time to cool off." Amy said as she walked over to a near by table.

"Well, that's go-" Knuckles stopped when he noticed Amy and Shadow holding hands, everybody soon noticed what Knuckles was staring and they all had a goofy smile on their face. Shadow and Amy all looked at them with confusion, while they continue to stare. They both suddenly realized what they were staring at and let go of their hands and started to blush.

"Awww, is this what I think it is?" Rouge said as she moved between them and put her arms around them.They both blushed even harder and avoided looking from Rouge.

"Well...uh...you see...we...uh" They both stammered on while they tried to answer Rouge's question. Rouge let out a giggle and moved back towards Knuckles.

"I knew it! I knew you two would get together!" Rouge said as she wrapped her arms around Knuckles waist. Shadow and Amy were red as a tomato as they both let out an awkward smile come on their faces. Cream and Rouge just let out another giggle as they headed back to the dance with Tails and Knuckles being dragged along. Amy and Shadow were relieved when their friends finally left them alone. They both looked at each other and looked away, they never really talked about becoming a real couple and now that their friends brought it up is it true?

_The Hotel (11:25pm) _

Sonic rushed up to his room and started packing a backpack filled with the things he needed and the things he couldn't leave behind. He filled his backpack with an extra pair of clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste, a picture of him, Tails, and Knuckles at Tails workshop, A picture of him and Amy at the beach when they were younger, A picture of him and everybody at a cafe' with Shadow crossed out, A shell necklace Amy given him while they were at the beach, his credit card, and his phone. He took one more look around his room and rushed out the door. He was going to travel around the world avoiding his former friends until he felt it was the right time to come back. He had a picture of him, Shadow, and Amy by the Eiffel Tower with Amy in the middle. He tore the picture where he was by himself and Shadow and Amy on the other half.

"You will pay for what you have done to me." Sonic said under his breath as he threw the half of the picture with Shadow and Amy in a puddle and stomped in it. He ran off leaving nothing but his past behind him.

* * *

_Cast Commentary_

_Rouge and Knuckles: Shadow and Amy sitting in a tree..._

_Tails and Cream: K.I.S.S.I.N.G_

_Shadow: Shut up!_

_Me: Don't be so sensitive they're only kidding._

_Rouge: Yeah Shadow, do you need your girlfriend to make you feel better._

_Amy: Ha, Ha very funny._

_Knuckles: Damn the more time you guys spend together the more you guys are alike._

_Me: Ok guys that's enough don't you want to see what happens next?_

_Shadow: No!_

_Me: Too bad! Next Chapter!_


	9. Home

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

Shadow and Amy were still at the table while their friends were still dancing. They haven't talked ever since Rouge brought up if they were a couple or not. They only looked at each other couple times as they listen to on going songs. Amy knew they couldn't stay like this forever, so she decided to be the first one to bring it up.

"So, are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" Amy asked as she looked at Shadow. Shadow didn't know what to say. He liked Amy and he wanted to be her boyfriend, but he didn't know if she wanted to be his girlfriend.

"Do you want to be?" Shadow asked as he returned her gaze. Amy was having the same doubts Shadow was having, should she say yeah or wait until he had say he wanted too.

"Um...I don't want to do anything you don't. I mea-" Amy was cut off by Shadow's lips. Amy closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck and deepened the kiss. Shadow slid his tongue in her mouth while moving his hands slowly through her curves while still showing respect to her body. He slowly parted from her and looked deep in her emerald eyes.

"Amy..." Shadow said while he softly placed his hands on her face. "...will you be my girlfriend?" Shadow wanted to ask her formally without the confusing conversation. Amy was shocked at how sudden Shadow was being, she was in shock and couldn't think of anything Shadow. She finally smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." Amy said while Shadow pulled her into another kiss and then hugged her. They both didn't know that their friends had came when Amy said yes, but they quickly realized when they could here Rouge's and Cream's 'aws'. They quickly ran towards them and gave Amy a hug while Tails and Knuckles took their time coming over to Shadow.

"Oh my God I can't believe you're guys finally got together officially." Cream said as she hugged Amy.

"Yeah who knew Shadow here can do it?" Knuckles said as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"My God we have to head back if we want to be able to make the plane tomorrow." Tails said checking his cell phone.

"I can't believe we have to go home tomorrow." Amy said as the group got up from the table and headed out of the club.

"I know it only feels like we just got here." Rouge said as she looked around the now lit city.

"Well, all good things come to an end." Knuckles said as he tried to get a cab.

"I wish they didn't have too." Cream said as the guys continued to try to get a cab. When they finally got one they all piled in and went back to the hotel. They went straight to their rooms as they got to the hotel.

"I guess we have to start packing." Tails said as he entered the room and took off his coat. "Hmm what's this?" Tails said finding a note on his bed. Tails quickly read it and told Shadow and Knuckles to get the girls. The girls quickly rushed to the door when the guys started banging on the door.

"What's going on?" Cream said as she stepped out into the hall.

"I don't know Tails told us to get you guys." Knuckles said as he shrugged his shoulders. Tails came out soon enough with a mad/sad expression on his face.

"What's wrong Tails?" Rouge asked while crossing her arms.

"I found a note from Sonic." Tails said lifting the letter up as everybody gasped, well except Shadow.

"What does it say?" Amy said as she stepped forward. Tails lifted the letter so he can read and began to read it to his friends.

_Dear Tails,_

_I know I should probably say everybody since you're probably going to show this to them. I wanted to say goodbye, I will return when the time is right. I need time to mature and become less rude and selfish. Tell Amy I am sorry with all my heart and I will always love her as long as I live. I'll miss everybody and I accept the fact if you guys won't forgive me. What I have done is wrong, not only did I hurt Shadow, but Amy. What will I'll do you ask? I'm going far away from any of you, to help myself._

_ Goodbye for now,_

_ Sonic the Hedgehog_

Everybody was in shock at how Sonic would just leave like that. He was always known never to run away from a problem and now he has. For about 10 minutes everyone was quiet, until Tails broke the silence.

"He left most of his bags here." Tails said as he looked down.

"I guess he won't come back until he's ready." Rouge said as she rubbed her arm.

"Amy are you ok?" Cream asked looking at her upset friend.

"Yeah, I'll be fine I just need some time by myself." Amy said as she rushed to the elevator. Everybody sighed and went back to their rooms. Shadow followed Amy, but was to late she was gone. Shadow quickly knew where she would go and ran through the stairs to get there. He opened the door to a familiar long hallway and started walking down it. He soon reached a small flight of stairs and climbed up as he slowly opened the metal door. He looked around to see if she was here which she was. She was on the same veranda where they had almost kissed, looking at the view. He approached her slowly not to scare her, when he was about a few feet away from her he decided to say something.

"Amy, you can't kee-" Shadow said but was cut off by Amy quickly.

"Shadow, he ran away because of me. He left because of me. Everybody hates him because of me!" Amy said as she turned around to face Shadow.

"Amy it's not your fault! It's mine!" Shadow said putting his hands on Amy shoulders.

"How can it be your fault? You have nothing to do with it!" Amy said pushing Shadow away as she turned around.

"He was mad at me for liking you! He never wanted me to be with you and he was just jealous to see us together." Shadow said with a hint of anger in his voice. He let out a sigh. "I should of never tried to be with you." Shadow said as he turned around and walked away. Amy turned around and to see Shadow was already gone, she ran back to the metal door and ran down the hall. She caught Shadow right before he got into the elevator.

"Shadow, I'm sorry!" Amy said grabbing his wrist. "I shouldn't of been so negative towards you. This is neither of our faults, Sonic needs to learn to control himself." Amy said as the elevator doors closed infront of her and Shadow. Shadow had not looked at Amy since she came to him. Shadow finally turned to her and looked into her eyes and let out a small sigh.

"Amy, I'm not sure about us." Shadow said as he held her hands.

"Shadow...you have to let go of this. We got to get past this whole Sonic thing." Amy said as he looked deep into his crimson eyes.

"Are you over it?" Shadow said as he saw Amy's tear stained cheeks.

"I'm not now...but with your help I hope to be." Amy said as she put her hands on Shadow's shoulders. Shadow looked down to think of what he should say. He finally put his arms around Amy waist and gave her a very genuine smile.

"I'll always be there for you Amy." Shadow said as he kissed Amy. Amy smiled and hugged him while tears started to come down from her shinning emerald eyes. Shadow wiped the tears away and kissed her forehead as they got into the elevator and went back into their rooms. The next morning everyone was in the hotel lobby with their bags in hand as they waited for Tails.

"God, does it take him this long to get a cab?" Knuckles said looking at his cell phone.

"No..." Tails said coming up behind the group. "...it takes me long to get a limo." Tails said pointing out side to a long black Hummer limo.

"You got a limo?" Shadow said as he grabbed his and some of Amy's bags.

"Yeah might as well travel out of Paris in style." Tails said as he began putting the bags in the trunk. The driver soon took over, and drove off in no sooner then 10 minutes. When they arrived at the airport Tails had another surprise for them.

"You got a private jet!?" Rouge said as she stared at the jet pulling into the runway.

"Yep, pulled some strings with the people at G.U.N." Tails said rubbing his knuckles against his chest and blowing on them.

"You really did mean travel in style." Amy said as she became excited for the upcoming jet. The group got their carry-ons and went on the jet. Tails asked if he could pilot the plane since he hadn't been in a plane for like a week. The pilot happily let him so and the group was headed home. Most of the group was sleeping except for Shadow. He had his arm around Amy while she slept on his chest, he looked out the window and thought about the things that happened on this trip.

_"Wonder what Sonic's is going to do? I should be on the look out whenever he comes. If he was like this now, no knowing what he'll be like when he comes back."_ Shadow thought, but then quickly looked at Amy who shifted a bit and put her head right on Shadow's lap. Shadow held his breath and tried so hard not to get "excited".

_"Think of something gross, think of something gross. Uh...uh...Sonic and Amy doing it, Sonic and Amy doing it. Ah! Sonic and Tails doing it, Sonic and Tails doing it. Phew!" _Shadow let out a sigh of relief as he moved a little to get Amy off his lap. Shadow eventually went to sleep like the rest of the group and had the same dream he did a few days ago, but the ending was different.

"AMY!!" Shadow shouted as she died in her arms.

"Such a shame isn't it?" a voice said behind Shadow. Shadow stood up and turned around and was shocked to see who it was.

"S-Sonic?" Shadow said as he backed up a bit. Sonic chuckled a bit as he came into the light.

"It's a real shame to see the woman we both love to be killed, isn't it Shadow?" Sonic said as he knelt down to Amy and ran his hand through her hair.

"You did this!" Shadow yelled at him.

"Why would you say that? I loved Amy and I would never want to let her go." Sonic said as he stood up and walked closer to Shadow.

"Sonic, I know you did thi-" Shadow was stopped by Sonic shoving a knife in his stomach. Shadow started coughing up blood when Sonic pulled the knife out fast. He fell to his knees while Sonic stood over him laughing slightly.

"It's too bad you couldn't feel that pain of a broken heart Shaddie." Sonic said stabbing him in the back again and pulling it out with great force. Shadow let out a painful scream as he fell in to his own pool of blood. Sonic walked off throwing the knife to the ground and scoffed at Shadow's dead body. Shadow woke up in a cold sweat and looked around him. He was still on the plane and Amy was still asleep on him along with everyone else sleeping. Shadow rested back in his chair and looked outside the window and looked back down at Amy. He put his hand on her and brushed her quills, he never wanted to have that dream again.

_"No matter what happens I'll protect you." _Shadow thought as he looked out the window again. After a hour the jet landed and everybody woke up, Amy looked up at Shadow with a smile.

"How did you like the flight?" Amy asked as she she buckled her seat belt for landing.

"It was fine." Shadow said, he didn't want to tell Amy her dream because it would freak her out more about Sonic.

"That's good, so you want to head home first or the grocery store?" Amy asked as she watched the plane land.

"The grocery store?" Shadow asked as Amy turned around.

"We need to get new food, we've been gone for awhile." Amy explained as the plane landed. Tails came over to intercom as everybody started to unbuckle their seat belts.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome back to California! Knuckles don't even try to touch my bag!" Tails said and everybody laugh as Knuckles rolled his eyes.

Everybody got off the plane and headed straight for their homes. Amy and Shadow went home and looked at the clock at it was too late to go to the grocery store, so decided to watch a movie.

"So, do you want to watch 'The Notebook' or 'Dead Silence'?" Amy said holding up both movies. Shadow was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Doesn't matter, whatever you prefer." Shadow said as he looked up at Amy. Amy smiled and picked "Dead Silence" since she seen "The Notebook" a lot and thought Shadow would rather see a scary movie. Shadow put her arm around Amy and she leaned on his shoulder as they watched the movie. Amy would jump and yelp sometimes, but Shadow wasn't really scared. After the movie they sat on the couch and talked for some time.

"How come these types of movies don't freak you out?" Amy asked as she lied on Shadow.

"Because it just doesn't I've seen worse things then that." Shadow said as he intertwined his and Amy's hands.

"Then what does scare you?" Amy asked as she swung slowly hers and Shadow's hands.

"Nothing really?" Shadow said as he looked down at her.

"Come on, something has to scare you!" Amy said as she sat up and looked back at Shadow.

"I guess it will be losing someone I care about..."Shadow said as he sat up too. "...like you." Amy was shocked at how Shadow would open up to her like that. She smiled and hugged him in a loving embrace. She pulled away and looked into Shadow's eyes, Shadow looked deep into her eyes as their lips parted. Shadow kissed her while she fell back pulling him on top of her. She let him explore her mouth his tongue while she moved on top of him. Shadow began kissing her neck while she clawed his back. Shadow broke apart from her as they both tried to catch their breath, he looked into her green eyes. Shadow could tell that she wanted more and he carried her(bridal style) to her room and put her carefully on the bed. He laid on top of her and started kissing her again. They spend all night in the heat of passion and they both fell asleep into each others arms. Shadow was the first to wake up and he kissed Amy's forehead to wake up.

"Good morning." Amy said as she opened her jade eyes.

"Morning." Shadow said as he kissed Amy's hand.

"I guess I have to get up and go grocery shopping." Amy said as she sat up and wrapped the sheet around her. "Do you want to come?" Amy asked Shadow.

"Uh, I have to check on something today." Shadow said as he got up and put his shirt on.

"Ok, when are you going to be back?" Amy said as she looked at her cell phone. "Oh My God! I forgot about Cream's birthday party today!"

"What time does it start?" Shadow asked as he checked his cell phone for any messages.

"Eight, I have to go shopping." Amy said as she got up and rushed to the bathroom. "Do you want to meet there?"

"Yeah, I'm probably going to see Tails today anyway." Shadow said as he put his shoes on. "Well, see you at the party." With that Shadow ran off to find Tails. Soon enough he was in Mystic Ruins(I know it's probably not here, but I just like Mystic Ruins) outside Tails workshop. "Tails are you here?" Shadow called out as he walked into the workshop.

"Hey Shadow, what are you doing here?" Tails walked out yawning.

"Sorry to wake you up, but do you know where Sonic is?" Shadow asked while Tails just looked at him like he was stupid.

"Why would I know where Sonic is?" Tails asked as he went to get a cup of coffee.

"Come on Tails, I know you have something to track down Sonic." Shadow said as he walked into his kitchen. Tails let out a sigh and put his cup down after taking a sip.

"Fine I do, but why do you care where he is?" Tails asked as he walked towards his lab with Shadow following.

"I'm just concerned about what he might do when he comes back." Shadow said as he and Tails entered his lab.

"Well, let me see..." Tails said as he tried to pin point where Sonic's cell phone is. "...it looks like he some where in Italy." Tails said as he pointed to a red dot on a screen.

"Hmm, well tell me when he comes close to here." Shadow said as he looked at the screen.

"No problem, by the way are you coming to Cream's party?" Tails asked as he turned the computer off.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Shadow said as he said his final goodbye to Tails and took off. He spent the day running around before he went to Cream's apartment. He straightened out his jacket as he knocked on the door. The now 18 year rabbit answered the door with her usual cheerful smile.

"Hey Shadow!" Cream said as she opened the door wider to let him in.

"Hey Cream, Happy Birthday!" he said in his normal voice.

"Thanks! Knuckles, Tails, and The Chaotix are here and by the snack table." Cream said as she returned to the kitchen to help her mother. Shadow simply nodded as he made his way to the party room, it was filled with balloons, presents, streamers, and a yellow banner that says "Happy 18 Birthday Cream!" Shadow made his way to snack table where all the other guys had been.

"Hey Shadow what's up?" Knuckles said eating some grapes.

"Nothing much, so where is Rouge?" Shadow asked as he picked up some carrot sticks.

"I think she went shopping with Amy." Knuckles said taking a sip of punch. Before Shadow can speak he heard the door bell, and Amy and Rouge walked through the door.

"Happy Birthday Cream!" They both said as they walked in the room with Cream.

"Thanks guys, I'll be out in a sec." Cream said as she walked through the swinging door to the kitchen. Amy and Rouge put their gifts on the table of presents and Amy put a second present wrapped with black wrapping and with a red bow. Amy knew Shadow would forget about getting a gift and bought one for Cream that said it was from Shadow. Amy walked to him with a smile on her face and whispered,

"You can thank me later." Amy said as she put a carrot stick in his mouth. Shadow just ate it and waited with Amy for Cream to come out. Cream finally came out with a platter filled with cookies, everybody turned around and said, "Happy Birthday!" again as Rouge started the music. The party officially started with everybody going outside to very nice decorated backyard with a dance floor on the grass and lanterns over it. Rouge pulled everyone on the dance floor to start dancing which they did. The party went on with more dancing and eating, after a while The Chaotix preformed a special birthday song for Cream which everybody was shocked at how good it was. The night continue with carnival games and Cream opening her presents. It was 10:45 when The Chaotix left, and everybody started slow dancing. Cream was in the center of the dance floor dancing with Tails while Rouge and Knuckles was around them. Amy and Shadow were enjoying listening to _"Superhuman" _by Chris Brown ft. Keri Hilson and danced how they did back in Paris. Shadow lifted his head off Amy's shoulder and looked into her emerald eyes.

"Amy...I love you." Shadow said. Amy looked at him with her mouth a little open in shock, Shadow never said that to her and she never really expected to hear it so soon. Amy smiled and hugged Shadow and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too." Amy said and kissed him. Shadow was so relieved she said it back he let out a small sigh. They continue to dance even when the song was over, soon they said bye to their friends and went home together.

_Amy's P.O.V (The next morning)_

I woke up to a bad feeling in my stomach, I noticed Shadow was gone and thought he probably went for a run. Suddenly the feeling became worse and I rushed into the bathroom and threw up. I thought that it was probably because of Rouge's brownies, she never cooked before. I brushed my teeth, but soon threw up again. I knew something was wrong and decided to call Rouge.

"Hey Rouge, something is wrong with me I keep throwing up." I said as I leaned against the kitchen wall.

_"Hmm? Are you allergic to something?" _she said and I quickly said no. _"When is the last time you got your period?" _

"About month ago maybe even more." I said.

_"Oh My God! I'm going to be there right away!" _she said fast.

"Wait! Why?" but it was too late she hung up already. I rolled my eyes as I hung up the phone, a few minutes later Rouge came over.

"Ok, come with me to the bathroom!" Rouge said as she dropped her purse on the couch and grabbed me.

"What are you doing?" I said breaking from her grasp.

"Amy...I think you're pregnant." Rouge said. I couldn't believe it, I could be pregnant! Shadow and I only made love once and I could be pregnant. What was he going think or say when I tell him! Rouge comforted me, like she already knew what I was going to say and she pulled out the test. I took it and started to wait, it felt like hours waiting for that stupid machine to read my pee. If it was positive my whole life can change, Shadow can dump me like that and I would be alone. I came out of my thoughts when I heard the timer go off, I took a small breath and looked at the test. It was positive.

_End of P.O.V_

Shadow was running through Mystic Ruins getting a little exercise, when he saw a familiar floating island. He stopped running and pulled out his emerald and chaos controlled there. He put it away and ran to the Master Emerald to only find it by itself without a certain echidna there. Shadow raised an eyebrow as he looked around the island, it was unlike Knuckles to be gone from the emerald. Suddenly he heard rustling in the bushes and he turned around to find Knuckles on the ground holding his stomach in pain.

"Knuckles what happened to you?" Shadow asked as he helped the slightly injured echidna up.

"I was attacked by Fang, but I got him off the island." Knuckles said as he regained his balanced.

"Looks like someone is getting to old for this." Shadow said jokingly while Knuckles pushed him to the ground.

"Not that old." Knuckles said as he helped Shadow up. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to know if I can build a house here?" Shadow said as he dusted himself off.

"Why?" Knuckles said as they both walked back to the shrine.

"I want to surprise Amy with a house up here, and I know how she always wanted to live here." Shadow said looking around the island.

"Well, the timing is perfect the weather is starting to become nice again." Knuckles said as he walked up the stairs.

"So, I'm guessing that's an ok." Shadow said as the two walked towards the Master Emerald.

"Yeah, besides it will be good to have some neighbors especially since Amy's here, Rouge wil-" Knuckles said and stopped when he forgot about he hasn't told Shadow about Rouge.

"So, I guess you guys are living together now?" Shadow said as he leaned against the emerald.

"Maybe, but really you really have to go and tell her the great news bye!" Knuckles said as he pushed Shadow through the telaporter.

Shadow ran back home excited to surpirse Amy with his news, not knowing she had some new for him. Amy was pacing back and forth through her living trying to figure out what she was going to say.

"Shadow, remember the one night and how memorable it was? Well, to make it even more memorable I'm pregnant. No, no, no that's stupid! What am I goi-" Amy said, but then stopped when Shadow walked through the door.

"Hey Amy, guess what?" Shadow said as he gave Amy a kiss on the cheek.

"What?" Amy said nervously think she might of ran into Rouge or something.

"I'm going to build a house for the two of us on Angel Island!" Shadow said and Amy eyes widened and she smiled and hugged him, but then remembered that she still had to tell him.

"Shadow...I have some news too." Amy said as she pulled Shadow to the couch. Shadow looked at her confused. "Shadow...I'm pregnant." Shadow eyes widened as his mouth dropped. He couldn't believe it, after a while Amy started to tear up because she probably thought that she was going to break up with her right now.

_"Say something! She's starting to cry, she probably thinks you're going to leave her! Say something idiot!" _ Shadow's mind yelled. Shadow wiped Amy's tears away and smiled at her.

"Don't cry I'm here for you always." Shadow said as Amy smiled and hugged him. They were officially going to become a family.

_Cast Commentary._

Me: The End!

Shadow, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails and Cream: WHAT!?

Me: What?

Knuckles: You can't end it like that! What about Sonic?

Me: Uh...

Tails: And what about the house?

Me: Erm...

Rouge: And what about their baby?

Me: Ok! Ok! I'll make one more chapter!

Shadow: Nope that's not good enough.

Me: What? Why?

Amy: Just write!

Me: Ok! I'm sorry, I'll write more.


	10. Alone

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_(A/N: This chapter is in Sonic's P.O.V)_

It has been a couple of months since the time of the accident that drove me to lose my friends and the love of my life. I traveled around Europe for the first few mouths, but I came home sooner then I thought. I returned to my penthouse, to find it empty and no new messages. Just as I thought it would be, I looked out my window to see New York at it usual busing self. I slowly made my way to my room, to see it how I left it, in a mess. I started to clean up thinking it would get my mind off my loss, but it didn't it made it worse. I kept uncovering pictures of me and my former friends, it kept breaking my heart. I wanted to die, I found no reason to live on. Especially after seeing a picture of Amy kissing me on the cheek with me blushing. It was one of the last signs of affection she ever showed me. I went into my living room after cleaning my room to see if T.V would take my mind off of things, but a knock came to my door. I rushed to the door to hope to see Tails or Amy, when I opened it I saw my former lover Mina Mongoose standing there.

"Hey Sonic I heard what happened are you ok?" she asked with only a hint of concern in my voice. Was the sitution already out in the open, I must look like a jerk to everybody.

"Not so well, but I'm holding up." I said as I opened the door wider to let her in.

"I can see the place hasn't changed since I was here last." she said with a giggle. I could tell she was trying hard to change the subject, probably not to make me feel worse.

"Yeah, I really don't like change." I said letting out a small chuckle. She turned around and smiled at me, I noticed she hasn't really changed much. She still had the same black tank top with the brown short shorts. Her green eyes gleamed into mine and I saw something in her eyes that I didn't notice before, longing desire. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her towards me for a passionate kiss. She was shocked at first, but she seeped into the kiss wrapping her arms around my neck. I lifted her up while still keeping the kiss locked and moved into the bedroom. I did my best to try and forget about Amy by having sex with Mina, but it was no good. Every time she called out my name I only heard Amy's voice, every time she looked in to my eyes I saw Amy's eyes. It was no use I couldn't forget about her and how much I needed her. I woke up to see it was 4:37am, I got up in my boxers and put on my jeans and a shirt and grabbed my jacket leaving Mina in my bed. I walked around the streets New York only seeing a few people, I stopped by a local diner and sat in a booth at the back. A waitress soon enough came to me.

"What will it be sugar?" she said as she flipped opened a note pad.

"Just some coffee." I said as I looked out the window. Slowly enough the sun was rising, I knew I probably would have to go to my home soon since Mina will wake up soon. I drank my coffee and left with no one with me to help me though the cold. I turned up my collar and put my hands in my pockets as I walked through the park. I suddenly saw a couple walking through the park holding hands. I sickened me when I walked past them, I nearly let a growl when they walked behind saying 'I love you!' I started to run back to my apartment hoping I would have to see that again. I returned to see Mina making me breakfast, she was wearing one of my shirts as she stood over the stove. I always pictured one day Amy cooking me breakfast wearing my shirt, but I only got the next best thing.

"Here you go, I hope you like it." she said as she handed me a plate filled with eggs, sausage links, and some toast. I ate without saying anything, sure it was good, but I didn't feel like talking. Mina soon left after that seeing she had work, she kissed me lightly on my lips and left. I spent the rest of the day watch T.V nothing in particular caught my attention. I picked up my cell phone and looked through the numbers I had, the first name that poped up of course was Amy's my heart broke a little if there was even a heart anymore. I continued to scroll down while I saw the name of my friends slowly coming to me, Cream my sister as I called her, I would of never let someone harm her. Knuckles, my friendly rival with a mind filled with many things from his Master Emerald to probably Rouge. Rouge, the jewel temptress she always got what she want without doing more then batting an eyelash(no pun attended). Tails, my best friend, brother, he was always there for me, but things change when envy takes over. I scrolled down more when I stopped at Shadow's number. I became furious, I erased his number along with every number of my former friends. There was no reason for having there numbers, seeing how none of them would probably not even say on word to me.

I moved myself off my couch and made my way to my bathroom. I turned on the shower and hopped in, hoping that the hot water will remove me from my thoughts. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off, I cleaned the mirror I looked at myself in the mirror. I saw nothing, but a loner. I don't understand, I use to be on top and now I'm at the bottom with no one to help me back up. I suddenly heard a knock on my door and I put some pants on and went to door. There was no one there, I looked down and saw a brown box, it didn't say who it was from. I sat at my kitchen counter and opened the box, when I did I quickly realized you it was from. It had a watch/walkie-talkie in it, Tails must of sent this to me. I remembered the day he gave it to him...

_**Flashback Tails Workshop.**_

_"Sonic come on!" Tails called out as he was sitting in the Tornado 2. Sonic quickly ran in and hopped in the plane._

_"Sorry buddy, had to get my cell phone." Sonic said lifting up his cell phone._

_"Why do you need to bring that along?" Tails asked as they took off._

_"Because if you can't find me or I'm in some sort trouble, you could contact me." Sonic said as he leaned against his seat._

_"That's exactly why I made these." Tails said while he set his plane on auto pilot and reached in the back for something. He quickly pulled two watches out, one blue and one yellow._

_"What are those?" Sonic said as he stood up straight and looked at the watches._

_"These will let us communicate with each other." Tails said as he handed the blue one the Sonic._

_"Thanks buddy." Sonic said as he put on the watch._

_"No problem Sonic, anytime or anywhere you call me I'll always answer." Tails said while he put his on and Sonic gave him thumbs up._

_**Flashback ended.**_

I lifted the box with the yellow watch that once belonged to my best friend. I saw a tear fall from eye, as I threw the box to the wall out of anger. I fell to my knees and started to cry, I knew it was over all my friendships gone like that. After a few hours I calmed myself down and began to watch T.V again. I was about to turn it off when I heard a reporter say something in my interest.

"It was reported today, that the new hot couple of Shadow the Hedgehog and Amy Rose are expecting a baby any day now." the female reporter said. My eyes widened in shock as I moved closer to the T.V.

"Sources say they are planning a baby shower at the Four Season hotel in a small town." I looked down and pounded my fists to the ground. I had it, no more fucking around I was going to end this now. I packed a bag filled with necessary things and headed off to California.

_Cast Commentary..._

* * *

Sonic: Why did you make me sound all emo.

Me: I did not!

Sonic: Yeah you did, I got to fuck Mina and I was depressed during that! Sounds pretty emo to me.

Me: Whatever!

Sonic: And what is up with all the deep thinking. I don't think like that!

Me: This is why I don't like you.

Sonic: You said you liked me!

Me: I said RARELY!!

Sonic: That still means you still like me.

Me: You are going down. starts typing new chapter

Sonic: Hey, Hey what are you writing? Is that the new chapter? Let me see! What are you going to do to me!?

Me: You'll see


	11. Light is always with you

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

It has been eight months since Amy found out she was pregnant, and her stomach has became quite big. Shadow was truly happy for the first time in a while. He and Amy moved into the house that Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails built. Everybody was so happy for them and were excited for their baby to come. Amy wanted the gender of the baby to be a surprise and Shadow respected that. It was early in the morning and Shadow was leaning on the door frame of the baby's room.

"You know you're going to be a great dad." Amy said walking up behind him.

"What if the baby won't love me?" Shadow said looking down. Amy cupped her hands around Shadow's face and looked into his garnet eyes.

"That baby will love you more then anything on this world." Amy said and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You're going to be a great mom." Shadow said as he put his arms around her expanded waist. Amy smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck and kissed him again.

"Don't you think that's a little inappropriate to do in front of the baby?" a sudden voice came behind them. They both turned around to see Knuckles standing there with Rouge next to him giggling.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shadow asked stepping out of the baby's room.

"Don't you remember your baby shower is this weekend?" Rouge said as she held Knuckles hand.

"Yeah, but we didn't think you'll guys come until then." Amy said as she put a hand on her back to keep herself balanced.

"Are you kidding me and Knuckles are going to be here and help you guys." Rouge said putting her hands on her hips.

"Ok, I guess we need to start with the shopping." Amy said grabbing her purse. Knuckles and Shadow's eyes widened.

"Uh...me and Knuckles will stay here and clean the place." Shadow said as Knuckles nodded.

"Fine." Amy said as Rouge and her made their way to the door.

"But we don't...did you say fine?" Knuckles asked as Shadow and him looked at them confused.

"Yeah?" Amy said as Rouge giggled.

"Yes!" Knuckles said as he high fived Shadow.

"This house better be spotless by the time we get back." Rouge said as she and Amy left. The guys cheered, but they quickly turned into annoyed grunts as they looked at the dirty house.

"At least it's better then shopping." Shadow said as he started picking stuff up from the floor.

Tails was in his workshop working on a new plane that he hasn't named yet. Cream walked in with a tray filled with cookies and her warm smile. After a few months of going out Cream moved in with Tails.

"Tails I made some cookies." Cream said as she bent down to look at Tails. Tails quickly rolled out and reached for some cookies, but Cream pulled them away before he could. "Wash your hands!" Cream said looking and the kitsune's oily hands, he chuckled and went in the bathroom to wash his hands. Cream went back into the kitchen and placed the cookies on the table, when she heard something beeping. "Tails something on the computer is beeping." Cream said as she looked at the giant computer. Tails soon came out while drying his hands and stood next to Cream as he looked at the computer. His eyes widened as he started to type a few things in. The computer quickly came up with a picture of Sonic running through Las Vegas.

"Tails come on, we have to get to Angel Island." Tails said as he grabbed Cream's hand.

"Tails what's going on?" she asked worriedly.

"I'll tell you on the way." Tails said as he jumped into the telaporter.

The guys were on the couch watching T.V since they finished cleaning the house.

"I don't get these reality shows, they seem really fake." Knuckles said as Shadow turned off the T.V and got up from the couch.

"That's because they are." Shadow said as he grabbed a coke from the fridge. Tails soon came busting through the door with Cream behind him. "You know you got to really stop doing that." Shadow said walking back into the living room.

"Where's Amy?" Tails asked Shadow as Shadow looked at him confused.

"She is getting party stuff with Rouge why?" Shadow asked.

"Cream go find Amy and Rouge and help them shop." Tails said as Cream nodded and left.

"Tails what's wrong?" Knuckles asked as he got up from the couch. Tails let out a sigh and looked at Shadow.

"Sonic's coming here." he said as Shadow's eyes widened.

"What?!" Shadow said as he grabbed his shoes.

"He is somewhere in Las Vegas. Depending on his current speed and how much he'll stop, he won't be here until Saturday(it was Thursday)." Tails said looking at his watch which was a mini computer.

"Dammit! Why did he decide to show up now?!" Shadow said slamming his fist on the wall.

"Hmm? Maybe it's to see the flowers in full bloom? What else could it be? It's obvious he's coming to see the baby!" Knuckles said as Shadow realized Sonic might come and hurt his son/daughter.

"Knuckles and Tails we've got to be on look out 24/7. Tails warn us when he's in town, we have to move the party here." Shadow saying his orders to Knuckles and Tails. They nodded and continue to go over things until the girls came back.

"Hey guys! How was cleaning? That place looks great!" Amy said as she looked around. Knuckles leaned over to Shadow.

"Are you going to tell her?" he whispered into his ear and Shadow shook his head.

"No, it will make her worried." Shadow said returning his gaze to Amy. Tails and Knuckles helped Rouge and Cream's with the bags, and Rouge quickly put her hands on her hips.

"Ok, people the party is in two days and now that we are having it here we have a lot more work to do." Rouge said talking like it was her party. For the next two days all you could see was the guys moving things and decorating the house with different colored streamers and balloons. The day had finally came for the party to start, Knuckles and Tails were standing outside of the door greeting old friends like, Silver and Blaze, The Chaotix, Vanilla, and Omega. Knuckles was looking around with his eyes as he kept a look out for Sonic, Tails looked at his watch and it showed that Sonic was near his workshop. He told Shadow and Knuckles and it seemed like an hour that he stayed there. The party went on with people congratulating Shadow and Amy and them opening presents. Sonic was at Tails workshop looking for anything that could tell him where and Shadow and Amy were. He checked the hotel where they were having the party, but they told him that it was canceled. He looked high and low for anything, but stumbled upon and house design that for Angel Island. He thought they would probably be in this house and he jumped into the telapoter. He arrived on Angel Island and started to run around the island to find this house that he saw back at Tails' workshop. He finally came up to it and saw Shadow and Amy and everybody else inside.

_'They must of moved the party here.' _Sonic thought as he hid behind a tree and continued to watch. Shadow was talking with Silver while Amy came up to him.

"I'm going to go upstairs really quick don't let anything happen without me." Amy said giving a kiss on his cheek. Shadow smiled and nodded and watched Amy walked upstairs. Amy walked down the hall and into the master bedroom that she shared with Shadow. She walked into the bathroom and washed her face really quick and applied a little bit more mascara.

"I saw you look better without." she heard a voice say and she quickly turned around to see Sonic sitting on the window seal with his hand on his knee.

"S-Sonic?" Amy said as she backed away and put her hand on her stomach. Sonic looked at the belly that should of held his child instead of Shadow's.

"So it's true." Sonic said getting off and moving closer to Amy.

"Sonic, stop you're scaring me." Amy said as she stepped outside of the bathroom and in to her room.

"I see you two have a house and soon a baby to come" Sonic said with a chuckle. "I always thought you would have this life with me Amy, but too bad you can't have it either way now." Sonic said pulling knife out of his pocket. Amy looked at the knife and back at Sonic as hot tears started to roll down her eyes.

"Sonic, please don't." Amy pleaded as her back came to face the wall and Sonic approached her closer.

"I'm sorry Amy." Sonic said before kissing her and then her stabbed her in the stomach and watched her fall onto the floor. He jumped out of the window and ran away. Cream heard something come from upstairs and she quickly ran up and looked into every room, but was shocked what she saw in the last room. She let out a scream as she rushed to Amy who was struggling to breath. Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails came rushing up when they heard a scream. Knuckles and Tails were the first ones there and looked down to see Cream staring at Amy's body. Shadow walked into the room and saw his rose, it was something he never wanted to see.

"Call 911!" Shadow yelled as he picked up Amy in his arms and looked at her. She was struggling to breath with her eyes closed. "It's going to be alright Amy, I love you." Shadow said as he chaos controlled to the hospital.

_A hour later..._

Shadow was in the waiting room, waiting for Amy to get out of surgery. Knuckles, Tails, Cream, and Rouge came into the room. Knuckles and Tails walked towards Shadow with their heads down, while Cream and Rouge sat down crying.

"Shadow, how is she?" Knuckles said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I don't know she's still in surgery." Shadow said as a tear fell out of his eye. "I knew I should of a kept a better eye on her, but Sonic got to her. It's all my fault." Shadow said as he looked down.

"No it's not, Sonic is now caught and is receiving the immediate death penalty. He'll be gone tomorrow and forever." Tails said as he tried to comfort Shadow. Shadow remained silent until the doctor came into the room and looked at Shadow.

"Mr. Hedgehog?" The doctor said as Shadow got up and walked towards him.

"Is she alright?" Shadow asked as he looked up at the doctor. The doctor looked down and at Shadow.

"I'm sorry she's not going to make it, but you're daughter will be fine besides a minor scar on her shoulder." The doctor said as Shadow clenched his fists and tried hold back tears.

"Can I see her?" Shadow said not looking at the doctor the doctor nodded and pointed to her room. Shadow quickly walked over there and opened the door seeing Amy wired up and still struggling to breath. He walked over to her and held her hand, her emerald eyes fluttered opened and looked at Shadow.

"S-Shadow." Amy said looking at Shadow.

"Shh, don't speak. I'm so sorry Amy, this is all my fault." Shadow said as tears fell from his crimson eyes.

"No it's not, if it wasn't me it would of been you and I didn't want to happen." Amy said putting her hand on Shadow's face.

"I love you Amy, I'll never stop and our daughter will be a reminder of that." Shadow said putting his hand up to Amy's face.

"I love you Shadow, never let anyone or anything tell you other wise." Amy said as tears started to fall from her eyes. "Never give up the light that's in you." Amy said as she leaned over and kissed Shadow. Shadow held her and kissed back, he suddenly felt her stop and he pulled away. His rose was now gone and would never come back. He stayed there for a hour and cried by Amy's body. He went to the nursery and walked into and stopped at the only baby hedgehog there. She had purple fur, with hair similar to Amy's with pink highlights, her eyes opened to reveal sparklingly green ones much like Amy's. Shadow caressed his daughters cheek as he grabbed his finger hard, it hurt him a little. He smiled as a tear came down his eye, he was his daughter alright.

"My dear Serenity, I'll always be with you." he said to his young daughter. Amy always wanted to name her daughter Serenity and Shadow held up her wish. A few days later everybody attended Amy's funerel, it was sad day with everybody crying and wearing black. That night Shadow sat in his daughter room and watched her sleep. He turned around looked out the window, it was raining and cold just how Shadow felt. He looked down at his hand where a ring with a small white diamond on it, it was engraved with the words "Love is word that can't describe you". Shadow clenched his fist with the ring in it as single tear made it's way down his face.

"Dada." Shadow heard little Serenity say behind him. He walked up to the crib and picked up his daughter, sure it's been a few days since she was born, but she's the daughter of the "Ultimate Life Form" what do you expect? Shadow cradled her in arms for a while as he looked outside the window.

_With Light comes Darkness._

_You never have one, you'll always have both._

_With life seems to be in the dark you'll always will have a some light there._

_Never let yourself believe that Darkness is the only thing in your life._

_You might not see it now, but there is light in your life._

_Don't let it go._

_The End._


End file.
